Finally
by Marcokaye
Summary: By their parent's dying wish, Natsume and Mikan were engaged to be married. Being new to this stage called 'love', can Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga fall for each other? Can they prove that love really exist despite their issues?
1. Deai

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice. :D And I'm a die-hard fan of this manga for 6 lovely years. Anyway, I'm a man of few words so, I humbly present my first ever fanfiction story: Finally.

* * *

"Natsume nii-chan, do you really have to go to Tokyo? You don't have to work you know. I bet you're just wasting your time, and besides, I still can't manage the plantation alone", rants a dark blue-haired pixie-like girl about 19 years of age.

"I already told you, I need to get this position. And I'm not wasting my time. The offer is more compensating than managing the business." answered Natsume Hyuuga, 24 years old with hair same as the color of his sister. He has red crimson eyes which can penetrate even the thickest sheets and masculine figure enough to trip a girl head over heels.

The two siblings were the only ones left of the Hyuuga family. Both their parents died at a young age and the responsibility was subsequently passed to Natsume. They own a hacienda in a place at the countryside. Hacienda Igarashi was initially handled by Natsume, but since he's going to the city, his sister, Aoi Hyuuga was given the job. Igarashi was the maiden name of their mother Kaoru. Aoi is still in college but considering they're the ones left, it would be best that they handle things on their own. Of course they have workers and associates, and their uncle as the chairman but they want to be always, if possible, a part in decision-makings.

Natsume is still packing his things while Aoi keeps on nagging him about not going to the city. Natsume's mind of course can't be changed. He stuffed the remaining garments in his luggage and stood up to check if he's forgotten anything. After a while his maids grabbed his luggage and stuffs out of the room towards the wide and open living. He took a last full view of their lobby, their pantry, garden, balcony, dining room, parlor, foyer, and library. Boris their butler, along with their maids, assisted the young master outside the manor. As he stepped out of the entrance, a car was already waiting for him.

Aoi walked towards her brother with teary eyes "guess I can't stop you from leaving huh?"

"Hn" Natsume then hugged his sister tight and roughly shook her hair. "Be a good girl. I'll be expecting the business still in good shape when I return" and smiled as he opened the car's door. He took a last look at the Hacienda Igarashi as they rode off towards Tokyo.

* * *

On the other side, Mikan Sakura is the heiress of the Yukihira Company. Her father died shortly before her birth, and her mother passed away just a couple of years ago. She has her grandfather Hiashi Yukihira as the one managing the company.

Her grandfather is strict, serious and perfectionist. Because she's the company's next owner, her grandfather wants her to be worthy and prepared for the position. However, Mikan's not the type of girl that wants to be monitored and controlled all her life. She wants to do things according to her own choice and to prove herself worthy by her own means. Of course having a life controlled by someone would produce a rebel inside a person. Thus Mikan deliberately does things which are unpleasing to her grandfather. Alas, her grandfather could hold no longer and he kicked Mikan out from the mansion.

She was forced to live in a condo unit somewhere in the city and was given monthly allowances in cash. She could only come back and regain her being heiress if she works hard to earn it.

"Shit! Grandfather blocked all my credit cards!" cursed the 24-year-old Mikan against the machine. She looked in horror as she couldn't make any single transaction.

"Of course he did, what would you expect. He isn't Hiashi for nothing you know" answered a blonde man in his early 40's. His name is Narumi Andou, the "guardian" of Mikan. He was her mother's best friend.

"Well at least he could've saved one. Damn it, he's really making me worked up" she sighed and sat down on the stairs. She was wearing casual attire: dirty-white French coat with a black sleeveless underneath, a scarf surrounding her neck, jet black leggings and a pair of boots. She usually buns her hair ruggedly and lets a few stray strand of her hair lose.

"Here, I'll let you use mine, so stand up and don't act like a baby" Narumi handed down his card and looked at Mikan as she stood up again.

"You really are a life saver" she shyly smiled and hugged her 'father-like' guardian. "Thanks a lot Narumi! Don't worry I'll pay you back as soon as I get my position"

"You don't have to, silly. As your parent, I have to give you what you needed."

"Yeah but you already give me everything I need, and besides I'm already 24, I'm no longer under your custody." She smiled and went back to the cashier to pay her groceries.

They were on their way home when Mikan suddenly wants to have a change in course.

"I think I want to see grandpa" she said as she sipped her milk tea.

"Why?"

"I-nothing.. Really, I just want to see him again" Mikan said as she looked away from Narumi's gaze.

"Hmm… Fine but don't do anything stupid, okay? You've had enough punishments and Hiashi-san won't let you get away easily." Mikan quickly nodded and Narumi turned the steering wheel towards the other direction.

Mikan entered the lobby of the huge building and as usual, she was greeted by the employees there. Some of course were shocked as to why she came with such short notice. She pranced her way towards the elevator and punched the 'up' key. As soon as the door split open, she hurriedly went inside. Unfortunately, due to her swift movements, she accidentally bumped all the keys of the elevator. As she looked at the thing that hit her, she noticed all the floor numbers were lit. _Crap! _Now she would tour all the floors in the building!

Amidst her awareness, a man was itching to smother her because of irritation and annoyance. She looked at her back and finally figured she wasn't alone.

"I-I… I'm really sorry mister. It's just that I was in a hurry and I have an important agenda today. I'm really, really sorry" she said as she keeps bowing her head towards the man.

Mikan's head shot up as she heard the man spoke. "Well, are you aware _Miss_ that I too am in a hurry, and I _too_ have an important agenda today?" the man responded sarcastically.

Mikan tried to hide her face, as low as her neck allows her and replied apologetically. "I'm really sorry sir. May I know what floor you're going?" she tried to have a quick glance at the man and saw him still as angry as ever.

"Unfortunately, it's on the 25th floor, _miss_"

25th floor? The only office that's settled there is her grandfather's. Then does that mean, this guy has an appointment with her grandfather? The owner of the company?

"Oh, a perfect timing then. I'm headed to that floor too."

"…" the man said nothing and the air between them don't seem to cool down.

Mikan looked at the top of the elevator to see what floor they are now. _5__th__?! _She gulped as she realized how much time she has to endure to be with this 'unforgiving' person. Mikan looked up and down as she tapped her feet against the floor.

_Come on, come on, faster! _

Minutes passed and suddenly, the man that was supposed to be in fury spoke. "What is your business with Mr. Yukihira?" Mikan immediately looked his way and answered.

"I- uh, well, I want to make amendments"

"So, you're working in this company?" the tone of the man seems to be more casual that Mikan forgot the mistake she made.

"Uh, no…"

"I don't understand."

"It's kind of hard to explain. Anyway, why don't we start over? I'm Mikan Sakura" she smiled as she opened her palm towards the man.

He took the girl's hand and shook it. "Natsume Hyuuga."

They looked at each other for a moment and that signals that the tension they had a while ago was gone. And as if on cue, they finally reached the 25th floor. They walked out of the elevator and straight towards the C.E.O's office.

As soon as they reached the glass door, Mikan stepped back as if telling Natsume he'd go first. Natsume looked at her incredulously and gestured for her to go inside. However, Mikan insisted on staying, thus Natsume went inside.

* * *

Mikan sat down on the sofa as she waits for her turn. The secretary seemed to recognize her and she quickly ran off to prepare coffee. Mikan happily took the drink and thanked her.

"It's been quiet here ever since you left" the secretary said as she settled back to her desk.

Mikan placed her leg on top of the other and comfortably rests her back on the sofa. "Really? How was grandpa doing?"

"The usual, although he doesn't speak much anymore."

"…" Mikan smiled and sighed "He _does _rarely speak."

A couple of minutes later, the glass door creaked open and Natsume came out of the room. Mikan quickly stood up and shot Natsume a quick smile. Mikan entered the room and went straight towards the main desk.

His grandfather was seated in his office chair with his back facing her. "You haven't made an appointment with my secretary, so you can now go out of this room."

"I don't need to have an appointment grandpa. I need to talk to you."

Hiashi twirled his chair to face Mikan and cupped both of his hands and rested his chin on it. "I already told you, you have to earn it. I can't just give it to you."

Mikan sighed and looked at him. "I wasn't talking about that. I just want you to give me back my credit cards. You know very well I'm not good in budgeting."

"All the more reason for me to lessen your budget. That way you'll really learn."

"Yeah but what I'm asking is for you to spare me even just _one_ card. _Please_." Mikan gave him a puppy-dog look and her grandfather eventually gave in.

Hiashi sighed and throw his hands as if saying he surrenders. "Fine, I'll activate one of your cards, _but_ you better take watch in what you're buying. Any unnecessary purchase will be charged as merit to your budget."

Mikan squealed in joy and jumped to hug her grandfather. She kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks grandpa, I miss you."

Hiashi patted her shoulder and gave an assuring smile. "Now, run along." With that, Mikan broke away and walked towards the door. Before she could leave, her grandfather spoke. "You better start working now. The company misses you already."

Mikan gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I will grandpa. I'll show you that I am worthy to be the heiress of our company." And she finally takes her leave.

Hiashi murmured in silence "You already have, child. Just keep on pursuing."

As Mikan walked past the sofa, he saw a figure sitting on it. She turned her head and saw Natsume Hyuuga sitting.

"What are you still doing here?" inquired Mikan.

"Hm? Waiting for you." He stoically responded. As he folded the newspaper he was currently reading.

Mikan raised her brow in confusion and gave him a confused look. "w-what?"

Natsume stood up and walked towards her. Mikan instantly lowered her head and felt a blush forming her cheeks. She could feel Natsume's body close to her.

_What's this? Don't tell me he's fallen for me that easily?! Oh my gosh, we just met a few minutes ago and now he's hitting on me? What should I do?_ _What should I do?_

Mikan looked up and gave him a quick significant look. She bats her eyes and forms a coy smile on her lips. "Natsume…" she was preparing for something she isn't sure to happen. And she was thrilled to the happenings that will be uncovered. She just noticed it, but Natsume is kind of handsome, okay scratch that, Natsume _is _sinfully handsome. She bowed her head lower and felt her heart leap out of her rib cage. _What is he going to do?_

….

"You forgot your bag of groceries."

_Yes, yes, I forgot my bag of…. Wait, WHAT?!_

Mikan snapped out to reality and found Natsume smirking arrogantly as he placed down the plastic bag. Mikan felt horror as she saw that smirk that formed on his face.

Did she just look like she was about to kiss him?

Natsume grabbed his bag and before leaving, he shot Mikan a smirk and said "You didn't think I was going to kiss you, did you?" and walked towards the elevator. Before disappearing, he winked at Mikan who is still in a stoned position.

Mikan was strucked to the core, totally ashamed, overly embarrassed, and most of all desperately wants revenge.

Mikan composed herself and tried to erase the memory off her mind, and to erase that sinful blush on her cheeks.

_Damn that Casanova jerk! He thinks he's so cute? Well cute my ass! He's going down. And who does he think he is, winking at me? Well he'd better be prepared for the consequences I'm about to retort!_

With that, Mikan stormed out from the floor and went to take the stairs instead. She decided to go home, but on a different outfit: frowning eyebrows, pressed lips, balled fists and above all, beet red cheeks.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	2. Breaking News

Mikan arrived in her condo still in a sour mood. She couldn't help but remember that conceited smile that formed in Natsume's face. But she's determined of the thought that it will be their first and last meeting. And from that, she's confident of not having insomnia. She slept soundly that night as she was comforted by her optimism and the fact that one of her cards has been activated. Now she can live her life as if there's no grandfather and company pressuring her, and no random handsome guys embarrassing the hell out of her. She snuggled contentedly in her regular-sized bed as the city lights from her window sparkled more brightly.

Natsume came home earlier than he was supposed to. The company he's been working seemed to not want him do anything aside from his rendezvous with Mr. Yukihira. He stepped out from the bathroom and went towards his living. His condo was big enough for him and his previous lifestyle. He was still in his bathrobe when he heard his phone ring. It was his sister Aoi.

"Yes Aoi." He answered while placing the phone in between his left ear and his shoulder.

"_Brother, I really need your help on this. The chairman gave me an assignment and he said he wants it early morning._"

"Well, screw the chairman and get some sleep. Do that tomorrow."

"_Like I said, he says he needs it first thing in the morning. Are you busy? I could really use a little help here._"

Natsume then remembered that he was early today and that he could spare a little time for his beloved sister. "Fine, what's it about?"

"_He said I just have to sort these files with me, but I don't know in what category I must sort these out._"

"Just e-mail 'em to me." He said as he opened his computer.

"_Thanks! I owe you one bro'! By the way, how're you? Any hot chick you going out with lately? I heard Tokyo's one for the hottest females site. _"

"The chairman asked that too? I never knew he's interested in my love life." He sarcastically teased his sister.

"_Oh come on! Don't be such a spoilsport, just answer the damn question._"

"Nah"

"_Nobody has taken your interest then? How about the other way around? Anyone takes a liking in you?_"

"… Yeah, there's this one. She thought I was going to kiss her." He blurted casually as if not hearing his sister scoff in his statement.

"What? You don't believe me? Hey, I got the files already."

"_It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that nobody's ever dared to go as far as 3 ft away from you. You intimidate them too much._"

"That's only because I was never one to trust people easily." He stated as he rolled his eyes.

"_You got a point. At least you have maids, and big named girls having a thing on you. Okay enough talking. You still have work to do. Thanks again bro'! I hope this time you'd date a girl seriously, unlike last time._"

"Yeah, I got it Aoi. Bye."

He put his phone down and started scanning the files attached on his mail. As he scrolled down the files, he noticed it was some kind of personal data from random rich companies. His attention was taken by the 'Yukihira Co.' file. He then clicked it open and scanned the information.

"Yukihira Mikan… Sounds familiar." He murmured against his knuckles. He clicked the photo and a balloon popped up the monitor.

"I see. So she _is _the granddaughter of the owner of the company."

* * *

The morning seemed to be in good terms with Mikan as she lazily crept her arm to feel her phone on the table. The sun bathed her room brightly and the skies were clear. She tapped it and a message was propped up. It was from Narumi saying _'Good morning Mik, I hope I'm not interrupting you but I really need you to be present at the meeting this afternoon. It'll be held on the 11__th__ floor board room. Important matters are to be discussed. This might be a chance for you to show Hiashi your worth. Let me know if you're interested the moment you read this message. X'_

She stared at her phone for a moment as she was discerning whether she will or won't go. She wants to get back her rite of ownership but she also want to live her life. She squeezed her eyes shut and tapped her reply.

'_I'm sorry Narumi, I won't be going. I think I still need time to breathe. It won't take long though, I promise you. I'm really sorry. Send my regards to grandpa. X'_

Unknown to Mikan, the meeting's agenda today was pretty much concerned with her. Their company was debating whether or not they corporate their business with another in order for the two companies to stand stronger. Their company could stand on their own, but considering the level of competition recently, they need to strategize a new plan, which is to have a merge.

"We shouldn't be accepting companies hastily. Who knows, their success will be a downfall for us" argued Narumi to the board.

"We got your point Narumi but that won't be a problem anymore once we decide each company's shares" pressed one of the Boards.

"What is your say to this, Hiashi?" asked Narumi.

The old man was silent the whole time until he leaned forward and said "This meeting is adjourned. We'll meet again once we finalize our decisions. I still have to let my granddaughter know about this. Until then, let us focus on our next launch next month." Everybody except Hiashi and Narumi stood up and walked out of the room.

Narumi approached Hiashi and sat beside him.

"Hiashi, we don't need the merge. We are in good shape, not to mention one of the top companies in the industry."

"I am aware Narumi. It's not the merge I am worried about; it's my promise with Mikan's mom."

"What is it?"

"Her parents made a promise with the Igarashi's long ago. Kaoru and Yuka are best of friends, until Kaoru died. When Yuka was still carrying Mikan, Kaoru knew she won't be seeing Yuka for a long time. Thus she made Mikan promise that instead of them, their children should meet, in their place."

"You're not talking about an arranged marriage, are you Hiashi? Mikan won't approve."

"I'm afraid yes Narumi. That's why I need to talk to her."

"But what does it have to do with the corporation the Board keeps on babbling about?"

"The Igarashi's own a plantation and an estate on the countryside. I bet you're familiar with Hacienda Igarashi."

Narumi nodded and looked him intently as if saying he's got it already.

"You mean a merge with Hacienda Igarashi would be a perfect excuse to fulfill your promise with Yuka?"

"Yes, and Mikan would understand since it's her parents' wish."

Narumi stared in disbelief as he pondered what could be Mikan's reactions if she knew about this.

* * *

Mikan was hanging out with Hotaru Imai her all-time best friend, Sumire Shouda her bitchy city-girl friend and the sisters Anna and Nonoko Unenomiya. They were having the time of their lives spending the day in the beach. The girls seemed to be having a break over the half-year's pressures.

Hotaru owns the Imai Tech™, Sumire is a veterinarian in her clinic Cats&Dogs, and the sisters Anna and Nonoko runs a restaurant.

"Hey Mikan, how're your _grounded_ life?" teased Sumire while applying another layer of sunscreen.

Mikan rolled on her blanket and stared in the clear sky. "It's _great_, if you want to feel like high school again." She said as she gave a weak laugh.

Sumire, Anna and Nonoko ran towards the water and were busy splashing while Mikan and Hotaru stayed under the big umbrellas.

"You're not okay" said Hotaru who almost sounded like she was telling a fact.

"What? No. I'm perfectly fine."

Hotaru eyed her skeptically and she rested back on her blanket. "Fine, I'll let you pass, but if anything happens tell me. You know the consequences if you won't."

Mikan smiled warmly as she was thinking how Hotaru can be so sweet and brutal at the same time. True, her best friend is kind but can be very scary once angry. She remembered one time when she forgot to pay her debts; she was woken up by some giant robot bear that won't stop banging the door of her dorm until she pays.

She was having a great time with her friends when all of a sudden her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller and it was Narumi.

"Narumi?"

"_Mikan, your grandfather needs to see you_"

"But, I'm-we're still-"

"_NOW_."It was clear that Narumi mean it and so she excused herself and hurried towards Yukihira Co.

Minutes later she arrived at the building and hurried towards the 25th floor. As soon as she arrived, she went straight to her grandfather's office.

"What is it grandpa? And why is Narumi here?"

"We need to talk." Hiashi said as he glanced at Narumi. Narumi returned the gesture and sighed deeply.

"I… we're really sorry if this is such an inconvenience, but you're going to be married soon" stated Narumi.

Mikan seemed to not hear it clearly. She gave a sour look and said "I beg your pardon?"

"We're really sorry Mikan. It's inevitable. You will be married and the two companies will have a merge."

Mikan was silent and she felt warm inside. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks and her brows forming a furrow on her forehead. "_What_? And you expect me to obey that?" she was trying to suppress her anger as she spoke but it seems that every word she utter is a dagger directed to them.

"And what do you mean inevitable? What, I can't decide my future now? Or _you've_ decided already? I'm telling you once again, I'm _not_ agreeing to this. You should probably know by now that I want to lead my life, not you." She was about to storm out of the room when her grandfather spoke.

"It was your mother's wish Mikan. Assuming I want you to lead your own life, which would be impossible because I made an oath to your mother and I can't live out having that guilt" he said as he remained calm.

"Why did you only say it now? Why not when she's still alive?"

"Because you wouldn't understand. Your mother and I both know you're as hard as a boulder and you would decline."

Mikan couldn't believe her ears. She was trying to have a life of her own, now she's going to be tied up to another fate she hasn't decided. Why is life giving her a hard time? Has she done anything bad for her to be punished like this? It seems that every time she finds an escape to her shackled life, it only opens a door to another. She can't even find a window or a crack at least. She want to breathe, not suffocated.

"I… I'll think about it."

"We understand. You can go now" Hiashi said and Mikan finally went outside.

Narumi bowed his head and Hiashi stared at the floor. The two remained quiet, for they knew they both break Mikan's heart, which is the very last thing any of them wants to do.

* * *

Mikan weakly opened the door of her room and she shakily went inside. As the door was shut, she quickly ran towards her bedroom and searched for her bed. In a second, she broke into tears. She clenched the covers tightly and cried hard. She was crying the whole night until she fell asleep, still wearing the clothes she wore that day.

The next morning, she decided to go to Hotaru's place and talk the shit out of her. She ate breakfast and takes a well-deserved bath. She quickly put on her casual clothes and started her car.

Moments later, she was in Hotaru's office.

"Well, what's your decision?"

"I don't know Hotaru. I don't like the idea, but it's my mother's wish. And I don't want grandpa to feel guilty over something that isn't his responsibility" Mikan said as she hugged the pillows on the couch.

"You know the decision lies on you. It's your say not mine."

"I thought you wanted to help me!" cried Mikan.

"Yes, and that's what I'm trying to do dummy. Make up your mind so that I'll know how to deal with you. This isn't about me, and knowing you, you wouldn't want other people deciding on your behalf."

Mikan pouted and hugged the pillow tighter. She breathed in deeply and sighed.

"I'll call grandfather now."

She tapped her phone and searched her grandpa's number. Hotaru was still waiting for her answer when Hiashi answered the phone.

"Grandpa? I'll… I'll accept the wedding."

Hotaru looked down and walked towards Mikan. She sat down beside her and rubbed both of her shoulders. Not long after, Mikan was again in tears.

"Shh… everything will be all right. You have me on this" Hotaru said as she gave her a warm hug. Mikan could only curl up in a ball as she wet the pillows with her tears.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. And they officially meet

The revelation that was unveiled in Mikan's life seemed to be moving already. She was summoned by her grandfather telling her that she'll meet the man she's going to marry in a few days' time. She was cautious as to how her _fiancé_ would look like, and how she could manage the relationship. True, she had gone through few flings with other guys, but she was never one to commit. She was aware of the fact that she falls for any guy easily, as well as have a change in heart and break up with them. If she can't handle any minor relationship, what more can she do to her fiancé? Anyhow, she'll give it a shot. After all, this was for her late mother's sake.

Natsume was resting in his office that day when his uncle Kyou Igarashi, the younger brother of his mother Kaoru, called.

"_Natsume, will you be available tonight? I have to talk to you,_"

"I'll be home at 7. What do you want to talk about?"

"_It's hard on the phone. Why don't we meet at Chez Matsuo? I'll treat you to dinner_"

"… Okay."

When it was time to go, Natsume hurriedly stormed to the parking lot and went straight to the said restaurant. Kyou was already waiting for him in the table near the fountain and he greeted his nephew with a smile. Kyou is a man in his late 30's and has eyes similar to Natsume's. He was married and has 3 kids living in the countryside.

"Glad to see you again Natsume. How's city life?"

Natsume dragged his chair and sat while leaning his back towards it. He sipped his strawberry smoothie (his favorite) and rested more comfortably.

"Let's cut the chase. What do you want to tell me?"

"Still as straightforward as ever I see" Kyou half smiled and draw a breath. "I don't know how to break this to you but let's start from the beginning."

Natsume listened intently as he was wondering what his uncle would say. Kyou, seeing the look on Natsume's face never wasted any moment.

"Before your mother died, she had a best friend named Yuka Yukihira. Your parents met her when they were still in Elementary School and became very good friends. Years later, when your mother was still carrying you, she knew she wouldn't see Yuka again because they're going to be living in separate lives. Yuka stayed in the city, while your mother managed the Hacienda. Thus they made a promise that instead of them, their children must meet."

Kyou was cut off when the waiter gave them the menu. The two made quick orders and the waiter ran off towards the counter.

"So what's with the story you're telling me?"

"I'm surprised you still don't get it Natsume."

"I _would_ if you tell me." Natsume was becoming irritated right know considering that he couldn't seem to understand what's the big deal of this.

"It's an arranged marriage."

Natsume scoffed in his statement and took another sip in his smoothie.

"For crying out loud, it's the 21st century! You're not expecting I'd accept that, would you?" Natsume is clealy irritated now and is showing no sign of compliance. Nonetheless, this is a situation where his opinion is not needed, not when their company is at stake.

"And one more thing, Hacienda Igarashi is merging with Yukihira Co."

That's when it hit him. He understood it now. This is what all of this is about, making their business compete in the top industry. And it also hit him, that the one he's going to marry is none other than Mikan Yukihira.

Natsume was speechless. He wants their company to rise, and he would do anything for it to be possible. It's just that marriage isn't the thing he would want to do. It's the last thing on his schedule. He wasn't even sure if this is a good idea. True, the merge and the promise seem to be linked by fate and he couldn't do anything about it, or come up with a game plan at least. He decided he'll give it a try; after all, it was his mother's wish. And considering the benefits he'd get from the merge, he's sure to think like a businessman doing business, _real_ business.

"So, when's the wedding?" he nonchalantly said.

Kyou almost gave a hearty laugh. "Why such in a hurry?" he teased. "Anyway, don't rush things Natsume, you're still going to meet your fiancé this week."

"There's no need to it. I already saw her. And she passed my standards… No, clearly it's the other way around. _I _passed her standards."

Kyou shook his head and smiled at how his nephew could be a jerk and an airhead at the same time.

"So, it's settled. I'll tell Mr. Yukihira about your reply and I would request that you two meet up already."

And on cue, their meals were served on the table and they spend the night filling their hunger with the main course.

* * *

Mikan was nervous that night as she wondered what her fiancé would look like. What if he isn't her type? What if she's not his type? What if she falls for him? What if _he_ falls for her? When will they meet? What day of the week? What hour of the day? Clearly she's getting edgy as she's about to enter a path that's inescapable.

That's when her grandfather called stating that they'll meet this Saturday afternoon. He's already accepted the offer, and operation wedding is well and truly underway.

Natsume on the other hand is feeling anxious as he slumped in his desk. He wasn't doing office work, he's thinking about his damn wedding!

Unlike Mikan, he was already prepared at how he should act. He'll treat this as a business and he'll treat his _fiancé _the same way he treats his fan girls. Besides, he has no guarantee that his fiancé would like him, but he's determined to make her fall hard. Besides, this is all but a game to him.

Time flew faster than anybody could think, and Saturday finally came. Natsume was already finished in his grooming. He wore casual clothes since it's just their acquaintance, and waited for his phone to ring which signals him to go.

Mikan was still picking what clothes she'll wear. She has no idea what kind of girl her fiancé prefer. But why is she so concerned with it? It's not like this she's going to impress her fiancé. No, not just yet.

Minutes later, both parties were already on their way to the hotel they thought would be a perfect place for the two to meet. Natsume and Kyou came earlier and were seated in their chairs.

"Are you nervous?" asked Kyou who was wearing a black suit.

Natsume shrugged and answered "Nope,"

"Why, Natsume, aren't we a little over zealous today?"

"Not one bit. Actually, I feel nothing" he nonchalantly replied and shifted his weight to the backrest of the chair.

Mikan, along with Hiashi and Narumi, were inside the elevator and wasn't giving any hint of wanting to start a conversation. They were quiet for the rest of the ride, like a guilty suspect given the verdict.

Mikan on the other hand, seemed to feel edgy and shaky as she counted the floors left for her to meet her fiancé.

_Ugh, fiancé. Give me a break, I'm not prepared for this. Damn this arranged marriage stuff. Double damn this shitty dress! I feel like a banana peeled open. I'm just meeting my soon-to-be-husband for goodness' sake, not try to seduce the hell out of him._

The elevator dinged, signaling their exit, and out they marched towards the waiting company. Kyou stood up and warmly shook Hiashi's and Narumi's hands. Natsume stood up also but only to give them a bow. Hiashi smiled at the memory of his first meeting with Natsume and reckoned that he would be fitting to be his grand-son-in-law. Hiashi angled his body as he gently pulled Mikan from his back and let the two, face each other.

Mikan was bowing her head so as to hide her embarrassment from everyone, thus she couldn't see any reactions they make. Meanwhile, Natsume was busy eyeing every inch of her: her auburn hair with light curls at the end, her soft brown eyes hidden by her averagely long lashes, her perfectly angled small nose, and her pink, softly pressed lips, her pale skin, her firmly packed body, her long legs, and her red dress that perfectly hug the curves of her body revealing fair amount of skin. This was not the Mikan he first saw, not to mention that this may be his first time to actually see her. He didn't notice that much details of her, not until today. He didn't even know the woman had a long hair. Still, he'll play cool, though his eyes fail to hide it.

Narumi coughs once, twice, as though telling Mikan to lift her head up. Fortunately she got the message and she coyly raised her head. She searched for the eyes of the man she's going to marry and to her surprise, found the same orbs that made her blush ten shades of red not too long ago. No doubt, these eyes were his: crimson, with dark long lashes and slanted eyebrows. Her sudden annoyance was even more heightened up when she saw another feature that is painfully familiar: his damn arrogant smirk.

_Oh crap._ She looked around hoping they just randomly ran across each other through the busy hallways but no, the hallways aren't busy because they're the only ones occupying the room. _Cheese and sprinkles! Not this man again! No please! Please tell me he isn't the one I'm marrying!_

Unknown to them, Mikan was already boiling up and could no longer keep it in. Thus she outrageously pointed a finger at Natsume who in turn was shocked at her sudden move, and shouted "_YOU!_ You woman-killer, arrogant, Casanova-wanna-be, narrow-minded, impossible, egotistical, thick-head! What are you doing here?!"

Everybody was surprised by the sudden outburst and they couldn't help but split them, like two boxers separated by a referee, one on either side of the ring. Narumi shielded Mikan, Kyou held Natsume's arm and Hiashi became the referee.

"What's with you two?" Hiashi said almost shouting.

Mikan was still glaring at Natsume who is currently stunned at the blunt descriptions he just knew about himself. Kyou who is still holding Natsume's arm took the liberty of opening a light topic.

"So I take it you two already met huh?"

Natsume shoved his arm away and traced his lower lip using his thumb almost seductively towards Mikan. "Yeah, we did. And that was memorable isn't it _Miss_ Yukihira?"

Mikan was ready to lounge a counter attack but Narumi cut her off. "Well, it seems there's no need for an acquaintance after all. We'll leave the two of you now." Mikan gave him a disbelieving look and Narumi simply released her from his grasp.

"Be a good girl," he whispered and winked before leaving. Hiashi on the other hand wanted to know more about what was happening but got blocked by Narumi insisting they give the two some time to cool down and that the details are to be served later. He agreed directly and went back towards the elevator.

"Kyou, you should follow them too. I can handle myself." That said, Kyou gave Natsume one last look before glancing at Mikan and took his leave. Now the two are left alone together.

* * *

Mikan crossed her arms across her chest and kept her eyes sharp against Natsume. Natsume then motioned his arm towards the chair telling her to sit down, and she did.

"Please tell me you're not the one I'm marrying." Mikan weakly stated.

"Okay. 'I'm not the one you're marrying.'"

Mikan rolled her eyes and scoffed "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Yes I am." He straightly answered without showing any hint of compassion, in fact, just the opposite.

"Well you seem to be straightforward, what a revelation."

"Well _you_ seem to be a woman, I didn't know."

"Is this your way of interacting with people?" she raised her brow as well as her voice to show her annoyed state but he didn't seem to budge.

"No. This _is_ my way of interacting with people who greets others by _embarrassing_ them in front of an authority figure." He sounded angry now but maintained a stoic façade which made Mikan realize that it was a bad thing to do, yelling at him like that without warning.

She cleared her throat and sat more comfortably on her chair, trying to avoid Natsume's gaze. But damn, the man was furious!

"Look, I'm sorry. Why don't we start over again, for the second time?" Natsume said while he raised his eyebrows and plastered a poker smile on his face and an arm across the table. _Heck,_ _why am I the one apologizing now?_

"I'm not shaking that wicked hand of yours again."

"_Why_ are you so angry at me? Is it because I didn't kiss you that time outside your grandfather's office?" he leaned forward across the table and added "Well don't worry, one of these days I'll be forced to kiss you."

Mikan only gave a sigh and bowed her head as she recalled how stupid she looked that time. "You think you're the only one at odds to this marriage? Well to tell you honestly, I'm only doing this for my grandfather, no other _personal_ reasons. Damn, if I had known it'd be you, I _would_ decline automatically. Don't be so full of yourself." She said as she gave him a dagger-like stare and emphasizing the sarcasm in her voice.

Natsume leaned back on his chair and crossed his arm across his chest, imitating Mikan. "So, what are we going to do now? It'd be a waste to go home without displaying that dress around."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well I seriously doubt that." He stood up and offered his arm to Mikan.

Mikan rolled her eyes and shook her head as if telling Natsume she's not conforming to any of his offers. Thus Natsume grabbed her arm away from her chest and started dragging her across the floor. Of course, she was forced to walk, no, hobble rather, towards the elevator.

"Let go of me jerk or I'm calling my guards!"

"Yeah right. Last time I checked, youwere _cut-off_ from your assets."

And that was enough to piss the hell out of Mikan. She doesn't need a status check-up, let alone a stranger who spontaneously remind her of that. She shoved her arm as hard as she could and gave a deadly glare to Natsume. She stormed towards the elevator, giving one of Natsume's shoulders a powerful thud in the process.

Once she got inside the elevator, she hit the close button immediately, leaving no chance to Natsume getting in.

_Stupid, meddling jerk._

Natsume hurriedly took the stairs and skips 4 steps each peace, in hopes of catching the elevator from the 18th floor. Finally, when he succeeded in reaching the ground floor, he saw Mikan already getting out of the building.

_Damn it, I just got here._ After that breath-taking (literally) cardio routine, he started running again, this time taking off his suit which contributes largely on the sweat coming out from his body.

He managed to get her anyway, thank heavens for that.

Natsume grabbed her arm again and tries to calm his heavy panting but still has a firm hold on Mikan's upper limb.

"I'm.. not.. finished with.. you yet." He said in between pants.

"Well if this is again about me being cut-off, or your stupid innuendos, then I call this appointment terminated. What do you want from me anyway?" She then tries to break free from Natsume's grip but, the fact that she's no match for a person with brute strength, not to mention a male, she's betting her hopes up.

"I really don't understand you. There I was, trying to talk sense with you, but you just shoved me off and bumped me right through my shoulder." He recovered from his exhaustion now, thus gained stamina for arguing with the woman.

"You really 'wanna know?" she raised her brow and angled her head a bit to the right. Natsume could only raise his free arm and gave a 'bring-it-on' look.

"Let go of me first, and I'll tell you _exactly_ what you want to know."

On cue, he surrendered and threw both of his hands on air and waited for her reply.

"It's simple Einstein… You're a douche-bag!" With that, she ran straight towards the bus that was just about to depart, leaving Natsume dumbfounded on the sidewalk.

He watched as the bus passed him and saw Mikan on the windows giving him a victorious look. He just rolled his eyes and started walking towards his parked car.

As he was comfortably seated, he gave a nasty smile at the thought that formed in his mind.

_That was easy. Women right now are playing hard-to-get, whereas I'm playing you're-gonna-be-begging-for-me. Heads up Miss Yukihira, 'cos you might not know what's coming to you._

* * *

End of chapter 3_  
_


	4. Unexpected

So.. uhm, yeah, here's chapter 4 :)

* * *

_The nerve in that asshole! Damn it, damn it all.  
_Mikan continued to curse as she was going towards Hotaru's office where she can loosen up a bit. She took her stilettos and replaced it with her Converse; from all that walking who would never get tired. As soon as the secretary accompanied her to the door, she started babbling and saying stuffs that would ease the tension inside her.

"Oh Hotaru, you will never believe me when I tell you what freaking stuff happened today. It was like-"

She was cut-off when Hotaru suddenly said "When are you going to tell me? You never told me you're marrying Natsume Hyuuga! _The _Natsume Hyuuga!"

"What? I was never told who I was going to marry, and what's the deal with Natsume Hyuuga? It's not like he's some kind of celebrity or something that freaks the hair out of you."

"_What?!_ Hey don't get me wrong about me having a thing on him. He's the _owner_ of Hacienda Igarashi and it so happened that he's one of the elite bachelors in the country that many girls swoon over."

"_He _owns the Hacienda Igarashi? Are you serious? He's working in our company."

"Yeah, like where did you get that gossip? The paparazzi? " Hotaru tried to sound sarcastic and she did.

"No! I saw him once in grandfather's office. I'll never forget because.." she stopped mid-sentence as the scene when she waited for Natsume to kiss her flashed in her mind. True, she will never forget Natsume because of that incident.

Hotaru waited for her to finish but Mikan changed the topic.

"..Look, just believe me okay. I know what I saw. Anyway, enough with this ruckus, I was just about to tell you what happened this day."

"Let's hear it." She remained calm and maintained a composed look.

"Well, this day was set for me to meet my _fiancé_ that you just happen to know. And things didn't work well like we expected."

"Oh? So, how did it go?"

"Well, he was the very thing opposite to gentleman. I'm not even sure he's human, I mean, he's egocentric, arrogant, conceited and all that's terrible combined!"

"How disrespectful. What did he do to you?"

"Well, he.. he.. He thinks he's so hot and that I drool over him, but I'm not. He doesn't treat me well, and I bet he does the same to other girls."

"What made you think that _he_ thinks you like him?"

Uh-oh, that was a dangerous line. If she answers incorrectly, she will be regretting it for the rest of her life.

"Well," she was uneasy as she was looking for something to give as an excuse.

"Hey, no secrets remember?"

Okay, she's definitely lost now. "Well it was when I met him, and he leaned closer to me and then I thought he's going to kiss me but he didn't and then I looked like a creepy troll waiting to be kissed by some hottie."

"So he _is _hot after all." Hotaru raised her brow and put both of her hands on either side of her waist.

Mikan sighed as it signaled her defeat and she sat on the couch.

"I just don't want to see his face again, let alone marry him. End of the story. Ugh, the mere thought of it is giving me nausea."

"That's impossible considering you both agreed to the marriage. Anyway, why don't you just, you know, try to tolerate him or have a new start maybe? Who knows, maybe he has reasons and you're just _overreacting_."

Mikan glared at her best friend who in turn raised both of her brows and eyed her cruelly.

"You're right. I have been overreacting, and yes I'm going to try that out."

* * *

Hiashi was still curious of what happened a while ago and he has no one but Narumi to enlighten him. Unfortunately, his one and only reliable source doesn't know anything about it, thus confusion build more inside him. But he cares for his grand daughter and he's certain Narumi feels the same way too.

"Call Mikan and invite her to dinner, then we'll clear this thing before the sun rises."

Narumi did as he was told the second the old man finished his statement. Obviously, they're troubled for their precious Mikan.

Narumi tapped Mikan's number on speed dial and waited for her to pick up her phone.

"_Narumi?_"

"Yeah, Mikan, old man wants you here for dinner. Also, he wants to know about earlier. So if you're not busy, we were hoping you could come by later."

"_Oh, well I'm kind of in a middle of catching-up with Hotaru right now, and I promised her I would stay. I'm sorry but I can't come for dinner. And about earlier, please send my apologies to grandpa. Don't worry, everything's fine, I just overreacted and it's just a misunderstanding. Really, don't worry about it anymore, and I'll call grandpa later._"

Narumi set it on loudspeaker, thus Hiashi heard the whole thing. This made him feel a bit reassured now and it'll only be a matter of time before Mikan calls him. He then comfortably sat on his swivel chair and started scanning his in-tray. He's back to work now, and so does Narumi who bade goodbye and went to his own office.

Moments later, Mikan called his grandfather like she promised, and tried to erase the worry in the old man. Of course, it went well and they can all sleep well now.

Well, _almost_ all of them.

Natsume can't stop thinking of the transformation Mikan displayed in front of him that afternoon, not to mention all that heated argument they had. Her face, her hair, and her figure were all but new to him.

What really caught most of his attention, are her hazel eyes that stared at him furiously. Girls don't give him a look like that, let alone dare to point a finger at him, or insult him publicly. Now he's even more aggravated to make her fall for him.

But how? The brunette's a bit of a hand-full. Nonetheless, he's sure as heaven to make his plan a success. And he'll start his first step tomorrow.

* * *

Mikan slept soundly in her bed that night as she was being comforted by her best friend. Waking up now, she has nothing to think of aside from how to be nice to her fiancé. She was lazily yawning as she lifts her comforter when her phone beeped. It was from an unknown sender.

"_I should greet you a good morning, but then I thought you're still not thinking of being friends with me. So, I hope it'll suffice if I just wish you a great day. x_"

Mikan already figured who the sender is, and that is Natsume Hyuuga. She rolled her eyes and attempts to place her phone back to the side table. She was then taken aback when she recalled what Hotaru said to her.

"_Why don't you just, you know, try to tolerate him or have a new start maybe?"_

Mikan sighed, and thinking this is an opportunity for her to execute her act of kindness, and considering that the man was being nice to her, she tapped her reply.

'Yeah, wishing me a great day would do. Good morning to you too. And how did you get my number? You better have a good excuse or I'll take this as stalking.'

She then hit _Send_ and went towards the bathroom.

Minutes later, she went out, now fresh and new, and into her closer to find some home clothes. As soon as she was finished, she checked her phone for messages. She scrolled it down, and was surprised to see a reply from Natsume. What's surprising is that he replied seconds later after she sent her message.

"_Should I thank heavens for making you respond to me? Anyway, you're my fiancé. I have the right to have at least your contact numbers. And I take it you're in good mood today, so I was hoping you'd allow me to take you to lunch. x_"

Her conscious was shouting to decline his offer, but somewhere down, her unconscious is whispering that she should accept it. Besides, it's not everyday a man says he'll take you to lunch. Thus, she replied that she'll be available at 10:30 and that she'll be the one to pick the place.

Of course, Natsume agreed to her compromise, even if the place she picked is not suitable for a decent meal.

Mikan felt triumphant as she made Natsume agree to have lunch in the streets.

_Streetfoods! Hah! Let's see whose guts are going to blow-off now. _She happily thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Yukihira Co, Narumi is still pressing Hiashi about his opinion to Natsume Hyuuga. The old man, getting fed-up to hearing the same thing, gave up and explained things to Narumi.

"I don't understand Hiashi-san. It's not like you to just accept random people easily. I know he's the son of a Hyuuga and Igarashi, but-"

"Narumi, are you telling me I look at things incompetently?" The old man raised his brows and waited for Narumi's reply.

"… No, Hiashi-san. And I'm sorry for behaving rashly."

Hiashi breathed in and sat more comfortably in his armchair.

"It's not that I accept Natsume Hyuuga easily without proper judgement, it's because what I see in him is a potential that can have a future impact on the industry."

"You said that like you've met him already."

"Yes, I did meet him. He made an appointment with me about a couple of days ago. He was sent from the company he's working."

"I thought he owns Hacienda Igarashi?"

"Yes, and that's what impressed me. He took a position in another company for purposes of knowing business tactics. He applied for a job that involves meeting different businessmen and observes their strategies. His aim is for their company to grow, considering they're the only one's left and he has no plans of giving it to others."

Narumi looked like he was in deep thought. No doubt, he too was impressed of the Hyuuga kid.

"Wait, you said you met him couple of days ago, and the Board suggested of a corporation. Does this merge have anything to do with your meeting with him?"

"Yes. His name ringed a bell and I recalled my promise to Yuka. Hence, I tried to help the young man by offering a merge, and he accepted it. Of course, I still have to ask the Board of each of the two companies, so I made an appointment with the Chairman of the Hacienda Igarashi. Fortunately, the Chairman was their uncle, and he too has a promise with her late sister."

"Kyou Igarashi? So that's why things happen so easily."

"Yes, and I hope that cleared your uneasiness Narumi."

Narumi had nothing more to say thus he nodded his head and looked calmer. Suddenly, his face became serious as he added "But we're not sure if he treats Mikan pleasantly. We still have to be cautious."

"I am well aware of that possibility. So I suggest we let the two have their time together before marrying. I already gave Mikan's contact number to him and I presume they're having a healthy chit-chat by now." Hiashi smiled at the thought while Narumi is still anxious.

* * *

Mikan was already dressed for their lunch date and was roguishly smiling at the thought of Natsume flipping out. She wore denim shorts, white top with black cardigan, a scarf loosely hanging around her neck, and a pair of knee-length boots. She added her outfit with a painter hat on her raggedly loose locks. She smiled at her reflection on the mirror and was waiting for Natsume's text.

Moments later, she received a message from Natsume saying that he's ready to go and that they'll meet at the nearest mall. She then grabbed her sling bag and went straight to the said place.

She was the first one to arrive and was irritated at the thought that Natsume could just be playing on her about having lunch together. She was beginning to get furious for waiting 10 minutes when Natsume poked her shoulder from the behind.

"When did you arrive?" asked Natsume who was clad in formal working attire. He eyed Mikan from head to toe, and was giving a satisfied look.

"After you're done pleasuring your eyes, why don't we get this lunch date started?" she said sarcastically. "Oh, and I just came here."

Natsume quickly hid his smile and said "Yeah, we should get going, I'm famished."

Natsume was about to walk towards the exit when Mikan caught his attention.

"Wait, so you're okay with having lunch on the streets?" she asked and was a bit disappointed of how things turned out. She was planning to pester Natsume, and now it seems that she has no hopes of doing that.

Natsume turned his head towards Mikan and raised his brows. "Why? You think I'm some picky child who doesn't eat unless the food is classy?" he smirked and waited for Mikan's reply.

"… No, of course I don't think of you like that." She was obviously disappointed and now she's stuck with Natsume for the whole morning.

"Then, let's get going. But you should lead the way. I'm not familiar with these places."

That said, Mikan opted for a place where char-grilled chicken meat (Yakitori) is being sold. The place was of course smoky, but it was also half-decent. It has no tables and chairs, thus they're going to eat on a standing position. The place is fully-packed and it seems as though the whole lane was occupied by various stalls.

Natsume scanned the place like he's some kind of foreigner on an alien land. As he saw the raw meat on sticks, he felt his stomach sickening. He swallowed hard, and tried to display a composed face to Mikan.

_Damn it and I thought I'm going to be stuffed. I should've taken my breakfast earlier._ Natsume thought to himself as he was holding his breath to keep himself from vomiting.

Mikan on the other hand, was already paying at the 'cashier' and took 2 sticks of Yakitori. She gave one to Natsume who in turn accepted it.

Mikan finished hers in less than a minute and was ready for round 2. She was about to get another one when she saw Natsume staring at his barbecue.

_Aww, look at the poor baby gawking innocently at his meal._ She sarcastically thought to herself. Shaking her head, she took Natsume's stick and is about to give him a demonstration.

"Haven't you eaten Yakitori before?"

"I _have_ tasted it. I'm just scanning for charcoal."

Mikan gawked in disbelief and silently laughed. "You know, this doesn't have charcoals stuck on it, look at the way it's cooked." She motioned towards the grill and Natsume looked at it profoundly.

Mikan gave Natsume's barbecue back, and was waiting for him to eat it.

Natsume carefully opened his mouth and took one bite. He chewed it and was satisfied of the exotic taste. He took another until he savored the last chunk of meat. He was a first-timer, thus he left Tare sauce around his mouth.

He took another one but suddenly stopped by Mikan.

"What? I'm hungry." He childishly pouted as he took a stick.

"You have_ sauce_ all over your mouth, airhead." She slightly laughed as she searched for a hanky on her bag. As soon as she found it, she offered it to Natsume who was busy chomping his _third_ stick.

Natsume took it and wiped his mouth clean. Mikan smiled at the thought of Natsume being unexpected and adorable at the same time.

They were having the time of their lives when suddenly someone bumped Natsume on his back that almost sent him to the ground. He felt his wallet taken from his pocket and turned directly to the man who is running hastily, bumping a handful of civilians.

His face turned sour and he shouted "HEY! My wallet!". Mikan looked immediately at the subject of commotion. And as if a second nature instinct, she instantly ran towards the direction of the crook and followed him. Natsume was appalled at her sudden behavior, and thus went after her.

Several bystanders helped by directing Mikan where the snatcher went, and it led her to a dead end where the man was breathing heavily and scans for a spot where he could escape.

Natsume came not too long and saw Mikan gaining distance towards the man. He tried to stop her but she won't budge.

"Mikan, come back here! It's only a wallet damn it! I'll call the police. Come back here!"

He dialed the nearest police station and reported the incident. He was willing to wait for the patrollers, but Mikan continued to finish what she's doing.

The man found an opening and swiftly dash below Mikan's right. Mikan on the other hand was prepared to give an agonizing lariat using her right arm on the man's neck. Having done so, the man choked and was towed with his back on the ground, Mikan stepping hard on his chest.

She searched the man's pockets for Natsume's wallet and eventually found it untouched and still has its contents. She took it and grinned victoriously at the man who is flinching in pain.

She's still breathing hard as she smiled "I'll take this back, thank you very much" and went towards Natsume who's stunned at the recent performance. As if on cue, the police came, and is already putting the man in shackles. They thanked Mikan, who gave them a reassuring smile.

The crowd was amazed and applauded at how Mikan single-handedly dumped the dangerous man. She recovered from that entire running and heart-stopping act as she turned to Natsume who looked a bit furious.

"What were you doing?! You could get yourself killed out there! Seriously, please think and act human once in a while. You should've just let the police do the work and save your shitty ass from trouble!" he exasperated.

"But I wasn't harmed! Look at me, I'm alive and kicking." She tried to humor him but Natsume gave her a fuming look.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I won't do that again. And why are you suddenly concerned with me?" she raised one of her brows and angled her head a bit to the left.

Hearing her query, he changed the topic by suggesting they buy something refreshing. The brunette of course agreed and they were on their way to a vending machine.

As soon as they had their beverages, Mikan suggested they spend the rest of their morning on the benches near the bay. Natsume complied, and found both of them watching the waves vehemently hit the dike.

* * *

End of chapter 4


	5. Start of something

"WHAT?! Nii-chan's getting married?! When did… How did… What happened exactly?" exclaimed the horror-struck Aoi at her uncle.

Kyou, who clearly just arrived, sat on the couch and draped both of his arms on the backrest. "It's kind of a long story, but to make it short… he's getting married." Story-telling isn't the remedy for his exhaustion, and he's sure to collapse any moment now. However, his niece seemed to not care. _Just thoroughly curious _he thought. After all, she's family, and she has every right to know.

Aoi sighed in irritation and asked her uncle once again "Tell me…"

Kyou, seeing her cute pouting face, had no choice but to explain things to her, thus he started at the beginning. This cleared Aoi's mind and was pacified. She no longer pushed his tired uncle; instead, she got him a refreshing glass of water as a compromise.

"So this Mikan Yukihira, was she pretty?" giggled Aoi whose mood came back.

Kyou nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "_Very._" _Although, it seems she doesn't notice it._

Aoi pouted and shifted closer to Kyou. "Then, that means I'm no longer Natsume-nii's apple-of-the-eye."

Hearing this, Kyou captured her head and rubbed her hair against his palm, making Aoi lean on his lap like a 5-year old child. "You will _always_, I repeat, _always_, be our one and only bubbly, bouncy, and adorable little Aoi."

Aoi smiled tenderly and closed her eyes to savor the moment. It sure was nice to have relatives that care for you as much as you care for them.

* * *

The sun isn't shining harshly that time and the waves gave a chilling temperature. The sun hid behind the thick clouds above the horizon, crowding the skies. Amidst the nostalgic feeling nature is emanating, the two sat comfortably on the bench facing the ocean, and wasn't aware of the time.

Mikan lightly rubbed her sore arm from that crushing lariat she gave, indeed it left a faint bruise on her upper limb. This took Natsume's attention and grabbed her sore arm, which made Mikan wince.

"See? And I even told you to stay away." Natsume roughly stated and scanned the bruise profoundly as he was busy mumbling about Mikan being reckless.

Mikan was surprised by his sudden move and stared at his probing look. As soon as she got a glimpse of his eyes, she was captured by it. His crimson eyes mirror loneliness, at the same time, a stern attitude. It's like he needs help but doesn't want it. His red orbs were like speaking to her, and she couldn't help but look intently, trying to look deeper. Natsume noticed Mikan was staring at him, thus she immediately looked away and shoved her arm from Natsume's grip.

"… Just leave it, it'll heal eventually." She didn't look directly in his eyes for fear of being captured again. She hasn't experienced hypnosis yet, and she's certain she might get her first try if she gets imprisoned by his gaze.

Natsume sighed "What are you, superman? Although you have some guts, you shouldn't be risking your life over some irrelevant matters."

Mikan looked at him with a straight face, feeling insulted, and answered "If I hadn't kicked that asshole's butt, you wouldn't be enjoying that can of soda you have. And I'm not Mikan Sakura for nothing, FYI"

Natsume was about to give her a teasing response, but then his brows creased as he remembered an important matter. "By the way, why did you introduce yourself as Mikan Sakura, when you're real name is Yukihira?"

Mikan took one sip of her soda and said "I don't want others to treat me nicely just because of my name. I want to be treated as such because of who I am, not because of some attributions."

Natsume remained silent as he waited for Mikan to continue.

"It's my mother's maiden name. I used it because it reminds me of her courageous attitude."

"I see. So Yukihira Co. is from your father's side."

The brunette nodded and looked down on her soda.

Natsume, noticing the awkward air between them, tried to open a topic "… So you're kicked out from the mansion and the company? What do you do for a living then?"

Mikan shot him one look and smiled "I design dresses. Our company's main production is clothing and I'm one of the major contributors."

Natsume grinned and added "A coincidence then. Hacienda Igarashi's known for its production of fabrics."

Mikan gasped in disbelief "Really? Oh my gosh, I've been dying to have a connection with fabric dealers! It's hard to find one especially this time." she was enthusiastically smiling at him and added "So this fabric of yours, what's it made?"

"Well, that depends on what fabric you want. We have textiles from the finest gossamer to the sturdiest canvas" Natsume shrugged and Mikan was still smiling at him.

Mikan furthered her questions to Natsume."Do you really have that business inclination? Or would you rather do other stuffs if you're given the chance?"

"Yes, I am a business-minded person and if I were a given a chance, I'd like to make our company grow more."

"I see."

"How about you? When did you start designing clothes?"

"Well… I don't know. It just came out naturally."

The two continued chatting about themselves that they forgot their appointments that day. They may not notice it, but it sure was the start of their friendship, thanks to that snatcher, and what they thought would be impossible was actually easy. Neither of them thought of being like this, or exchange smiles at least, and now, it seems as if all those harsh behaviors they shared didn't happen.

"You know, you're not that hard to get along with." Mikan said with a smile.

Natsume didn't know how to return the gesture but responded anyway. "I should say the same."

They looked at each other for a while and shared friendly smiles. Their eyes were of different language now, not like the time when they're still pissing each other off. They could go on like that for some time but Natsume's phone suddenly rang.

He quickly fished his phone from his pocket and was surprised to see who the caller was.

It was his boss.

Mikan noticed his face turned sour and she kept silent, thinking that this is a very serious matter.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Yome, I'll be back by-." Natsume was cut-off; his caller hung-up on him and this only made him feel a lot worse. He gulped and checked the time on his watch.

_2:34_ pm, it said.

_Crap!_ _Shit._

Mikan, who was halfway towards the brink of her curiosity, angled her head and asked "Natsume? May I know who that was?"

Natsume looked at her, and stood up.

"I'm really sorry Mikan, but I need to go. The C.E.O needs me immediately, and we, well, I didn't notice the time." It's still their first healthy chat together and he didn't want guilt to interfere in the potential of their relationship. Besides, it's his natural instinct as a gentleman and as a grown man to take responsibility.

Mikan rose up and gave Natsume an approving nod. "Yeah sure, you can go. And I'm so sorry for stalling you. Wait, you work even on Sundays?"

"No it's okay, and no, it's just today, I made a promise with Mr. Yome… Anyway, how about tomorrow night? Dinner?" Despite the fact that he's going to be toasted real soon, he still managed to flash a boyish grin to Mikan. Clearly it's his second nature to be playful, and he won't let anything take that away from him, not even the overwhelming trouble ahead of him.

Hearing this, Mikan tried to hide her amusement by lowering her head down; too bad she isn't an excellent actress. Natsume saw her amused look and it made him feel proud. It took long for her to respond, as she's discerning whether or not she'd accept it.

"… I'd love to. See you tomorrow?"

Natsume breathed a smile and answered "Okay, tomorrow then."

The two went on separate ways, but before they increased their distance, Mikan shot one last look to Natsume, who was looking at her too. Mikan felt both ashamed of being caught, and triumphant seeing Natsume thinking the same thing.

Before she could shift her eyes away, Natsume winked at her before turning his back and head towards the parking lot.

_What the-! _She felt blood rose on her cheeks, after allshe's still a woman subject to hormonal dictates. She then hurried her pace to clear her mind and went towards her former home. She still has to discuss things with her grandfather regarding the launch and of course, her engagement.

* * *

Mikan arrived at the mansion in a nick of time. She wanted to discuss matters regarding the new line they're launching by the end of the month, and to clear things to her grandfather regarding her harsh attitude towards Natsume. She also wants to submit her new designs to the Board and to be part of the event. This may be the ticket to her dreams, but it sure is far from what she really wanted. Ever since she started making designs, she wants to start a new line of her own, not just on the sides. Unfortunately resources and opportunity aren't her friends yet.

"As you can see Ji-chan, these new designs are especially made to match with the theme. I believe that this will hit the big charts in demand because they're unique, fresh and trendy. And I would want you to consider and present this to the Board tomorrow."

Hiashi scanned the papers and approved them immediately." The Board will be very pleased, well done Mikan." He said

Mikan felt high, her smile almost reached her ears.

Being alone, Mikan seized the chance to open the topic that's bothering Hiashi. She explained things to him and the old man was completely pacified.

After a sumptuous dinner with her grandfather, she went straight back home. Her grandfather suggested of spending the rest of the night in the mansion, but Mikan insisted on going home. True, it would be nice sleeping on her bed again, and she missed the comforts of home, but her pride got in the way. She made a note to herself not to come back until she has proven herself.

She was tired and wasted, and a nice calming bath is a must. As soon as she unlocked the door, she immediately went to the bathroom and draws a bath. She put in aromatic oils and a nice, orange-scented bubbly solution.

She stepped into the tub and was amazed how the water seemed to wash away the stress in her body, and how the scents are filling her nostrils smoothly.

She made a promise to Hotaru that day that she'd spend the afternoon tomorrow with her. It's Monday and it's a busy day, and Hotaru could use a hand, although, her real motive was to have updates from Mikan. She couldn't really say it straightforwardly, being expressive isn't her nature.

Meanwhile, Natsume is taking a quick shower before going to bed. He leaned forward to the tiles, using his strong arms to support his weigh andt letting the water slide down his body like he's under the rain back from his hometown.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he had flashbacks of the events that had happened that day.

He was thinking about the bitter coffee his secretary gave him, and how he endured his thundering stomach. He remembered not taking breakfast, as well as the reason why he hadn't taken it.

He opened his eyes as a new thought entered him.

_Mikan._

The one to blame why he hadn't had breakfast that day, the one who let him eat street foods for the first time. The one who bravely chased a snatcher for his wallet, the one who comfortably sat and talked with him for hours and the one he's making sure to fall for him.

He was amazed at her gutsiness and strength (strength of her guts included). He had never eaten on the streets before, let alone bought a drink on a vending machine. Nevertheless, he's still convinced of making Mikan his fan girl, and his first day went well, just as he planned. He never thought Mikan was such a pushover for 'concerned' acts.

Now he knows he just have to make her fall for him even more. After all, girls are easy to get once they're taken by his manly acts, at least he thinks so. He grinned of the thought and plans a new scheme for tomorrow evening.

However, deep down, despite the fact that this was all a game to him, he still felt something. Although he can't really tell what it was, and he's damn too busy to figure it out, he's certain there was something. Something he hadn't felt before. Something that is dangerous yet sweet.

_Maybe it's because of the Yakitori. _He thought to himself.

Sleep cut his thoughts off, thus he finished his bath and went towards the closet, scurrying the folded clothes for some boxers to slip on. Not long after, he was in deep slumber and let the coldness of the night wrap his tired body.

* * *

The following day, Mikan slept in. She was woken up by the harsh rays of summer sunlight bathing her room. She lazily yawned and opened her eyes, and checked her surroundings. It's still her room, and she's not in Mercury. Why then is her room too hot?

She checked her clock and quickly jumped out of bed as she saw it read 10:05 am.

_Damn it._

She hurriedly ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She applied her shampoo and soap at the same time and toweled herself dry. She made a quick glance at the mirror and checked if her eye bags were showing. Seeing nothing, she then hurriedly opened her closet and looked for anything that can be worn.

_Just a pair of jeans and a shirt would do._ She thought to herself. But it isn't her nature to dress like that. She would always go for something classy or something that has a 'fashionista' edge on it; after all she's a fashion designer. Thus she opted for a cream boyfriend blazer with a black tube underneath, a pair of PU trousers and a 4-inch orange gladiator. She hung half her hair loose, and the other half she braided. For the finale, she added her outfit with a scarf with printed flowers that circled twice around her neck.

She checked herself in the mirror and smiled, appearing contented with her outfit.

_Casual _she thought.

Moments later, she grabbed her bag and hurried down the building. She took a cab and went towards Imai Tech listening to her iPod.

"What happened yesterday?" Hotaru directly asked.

"_Good morning _Hotaru."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning to you. So what happened?"

"And here I thought you want my help." She teased, towering one leg over the other as she sat.

"You can help me later. Just spill me the details." Hotaru said, clearing her desk.

Mikan told her everything, leaving no important detail unsaid. She told her she chased a criminal, and she spent hours talking to Natsume. This made Hotaru's face looked cautious and peeked at Mikan over the papers she's currently reading.

"What?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru shifted her gaze back to the papers and flipped the next page. "Don't get too overwhelmed by that. You know perfectly well what you're capable of."

Mikan was then reminded of her nature, her hidden crisis that actually drives most of her life. The one she's been repressing the whole time. She lowered her head down and muttered "… I know."

Hotaru, seeing her feel down, tried to cheer her up by giving her works to clear her mind from the thought. She then started on running down the papers and spent the whole afternoon with her best friend. She has nothing to do that day anyway, she already passed her assignments to the company, and she just have to wait for the launch.

Time flew by without them noticing, and the clock showed the time. It says ten minutes past three. Hotaru has to attend a meeting then, and Mikan had plans for the night. Thus they called it a day and kissed each other goodbye.

Before going home, Mikan thought of taking a short shopping at the nearby mall. She bought new orange bubbly bath, a bottle of shaving cream, and an aftershave. She thought of buying groceries but remembered her fridge is still packed from last week's supply. Seeing nothing else to do, she went back home.

Natsume was usually seated in his armchair during break time. However, he broke his routine and went to a jewelry store. He thought of something to give Mikan later that night. A brooch maybe, or anything. He scanned the glassed trinkets and looked for something he thought would suffice to be called a friendly gift. His attention was taken by a silver lariat, with studded gems hanging on the ends.

He smiled at the coincidence. A lariat, the same one that took his attention during their first lunch together. He asked the saleslady for the jewelry and scanned the lasso.

_Perfect. Better than nothing though_ he thought. He made no second thoughts, and bought the trinket. He asked for a box that go with it, and went back to his office afterwards.

It was already 45 minutes past 6, and the two decided to meet at 7:15. Natsume already reserved a table at the restaurant, and is currently texting Mikan. He opened the rectangular box to take one last look at the lariat, before hitting the 'Send' button.

Mikan on the other hand is almost done. She wore cream 3/4 chiffon peplum with a sequin peter-pan collar, and a thin black ribbon belt around her waist. She didn't wear any jewelry aside from a pair of earrings, bracelet and a ring, and her 5-inch black pumps made a marvelous job in adding glitter to her attire.

She re-applied her make-up, just to matte her face, in fact, she's not one to put make-up excessively; just the basics: foundation, powder, lipstick, eye shadow/eyeliner, and mascara. As for her hair, she braided it back making loops that looked like roses.

As soon as she received a text from Natsume, she took her purse and went straight to the elevator. Natsume is already waiting in his car outside the building. When he saw Mikan, he got out from his car and turned to the passenger's seat. He opened the car's door as a gentleman would do, staring at Mikan afterwards.

Boy does she look gorgeous. Natsume was stoned to the ground with his mouth slightly open, and eyes filled with amazement.

He grinned at Mikan and bowed his head as a greeting; Mikan returned the gesture and went inside the car.

* * *

"It's a nice place here. Though, it's really far from home." Mikan stated while turning her head on either sides to scan the place.

Natsume was busy staring at Mikan, thus he only nodded as a reply. He stared at her auburn hair that is ruggedly braided, making it look seductive. Her long fingers tapping the table in excitement, the dimple on her right cheek that he had never seen before until tonight, her enthusiastic eyes that is scanning almost every corner of the place, and her evening dress that perfectly hugged her curves.

His enjoyment was cut off when Mikan noticed him staring at her and bowed her head to hide the faint blush on her already pink cheeks.

Natsume shifted his head to the left and smirked, not letting go of his eyes at her. Mikan's sixth sense told her that Natsume looked away, thus she straightened her head up and dared to look at Natsume who happen to still stare at her. As soon as they made eye contact, the two immediately shifted their eyes on the other side.

Their silence was unexpectedly comfortable, and they didn't bother behaving the other way around.

Their meals were served on the table not long after, and they both had a fulfilling dinner.

"Here," Mikan said while giving Natsume a paper.

Natsume looked at the envelope and opened it.

"So you're finally launching it huh?" Natsume said as he read the rest of the paper.

"Yes, and I would really appreciate it if you could come."

"Sure thing," Natsume assured her and added, "By the way…" _there's something I want to give you._

Mikan raised her brows and waited for him to continue.

Natsume inhaled deeply and said "… there'll be a Sakura Festival, Friday next week near my old place, and, well, I'd like to take you there." He really wanted to give Mikan the necklace, but half of him says that it should be given on the right place at the right time.

_I'm pathetic._ Natsume told himself. It was his first time to reconsider things for a girl and this made him feel uneasy. It's even his first time to plan his actions in order to please a girl.

Upon hearing this, Mikan felt her insides churn, that she almost fell out of breath.

"U-uhm, sure, I'd love to. Near your old place, you mean back from your hometown?"

Natsume shook his head "No, my place is much farther. If you want, I can take you there."

"No, it's okay. It's just that- that-" _I'm not ready to meet your family yet!_

"I don't want to inconvenience your folks." Going to the festival is already a big thing, and meeting his family is just too much for Mikan to handle. She only agreed on going with him because she owed him a favor for attending the launch.

"Okay."

Before the night gets old, the two head back to the city and decided to go home. Natsume dropped Mikan on her building and bade goodbye.

Mikan bowed her head to Natsume when she got out and said "Thanks for tonight, it was marvelous. Have a safe trip, goodnight Natsume."

"Thanks for tonight too. Sleep well, dream of pleasant dreams. Until tomorrow." Natsume replied but his eyes didn't want to say goodbye yet.

Before Mikan could close the door, Natsume added "Wait, how about I take you home tomorrow? You know, if you already want to go home…"

Mikan flushed and smiled "Just wait for my text" and closed the door.

Natsume quickly opened the window and said over the windshield "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Mikan only turned and winked at him. She smiled before twirling around and entered the building.

_Now it's her turn to wink eh?_ Natsume grinned and shook his head in amusement as he sat comfortably on his seat. He started the engine and drove towards his condo, still wearing a pleased look.

He would have trouble sleeping tonight.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Thank you very much for the reviews and PM's!


	6. Arrival and Plans

Mikan is staring at her phone for a while now. Ever since she told Natsume she'd text him, she can't stop staring at her phone; checking for messages, composing a text, and tries to have a draft of what she'll say tomorrow.

Surrendering, she tossed her phone across the bed and slumped back over the sheets, and after a while gets her phone back and starts composing a new one.

_It sure is nice to spend Hanami with someone other than your relatives. _

Her forehead creased as she pondered something relevant. _Wait, Sakura Festival is on spring, and it's already summer... I better clear this thing up before my schedule gets jumbled._

That was her plan, though her unconscious is rejoicing because her motive to open up even an irrelevant topic to Natsume in order for them to converse via phone, was, amazingly granted. Thus she tapped in her message, but she'll play it safe; she doesn't want to appear like she's the one who's into him.

'_Hey Natsume, I think you've mistaken Sakura Festival for the Obon Festival.' _Then she hit the 'Send' button and slumped back in bed while waiting for his reply.

Meanwhile, Natsume had just arrived in his condo, still mentally criticizing himself and Mikan.

_What was I thinking? Damn it, it's just a necklace for crying out loud, now I would spend my Sakura festival with her. _Muttered Natsume to himself, while losing his tie and taking off his coat.

_And why was she dressed like that anyway? Damn that cursed dimple on her cheek. Does she know her braids are so messy?_

Natsume continued to curse mentally, and was already half-nakedly seated on the couch while rubbing his forehead with his palm, and ran his fingers through his dishevelled black hair. He sighed in defeat as he felt himself losing.

Giving up would be his only exit, but there's something that keeps him doing what he started. He's never one to commit, and he already swore to himself that he'd never take a girl seriously. It's not like he'd already get serious with Mikan, but there's a part of him, and he didn't know that part existed until today, that clings to the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Mikan is worth the try.

_I should probably get some sleep. _Natsume shook off any thought in his head, but was immediately cut-off when his phone beeped. He grinned as he saw the sender.

He felt his insides twist as he read Mikan's message, embarrassment filling his every cell. _Damn it! How could I forget such a thing?! Absolute stupid!_

He decided to let this slip, but his manly pride required him to come up with an explanation that's gonna compensate for that self-esteem he lost. In fact, he's going to turn it the other way around.

He then grinned as he tapped his reply.

'_And I thought you'd never figure it out. I was just testing you: whether you're focusing on me, or you're focusing too much on me. Apparently, my second guess was right, you're too into me.'_ he then proudly tapped 'send' and lied down on the sofa, turning on the TV in the process, though his eyes were fixed on his phone.

_Let's see how she's going to counter that…_

Moments later, he received a reply from Mikan stating: _'Don't be too full of yourself. You know I'm focusing on eating, not you, deranged monkey from outer space! You sounded like you don't want to have me for the "Sakura Festival" or whatever that is.'_

Natsume then quickly sat up and replied, appearing worried now. '_Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Let's just call it quits. I faked a mistake, and you're busted of being into me. No big deal.'_

'_WHAT?! You know what? I'm going to sleep. Goodnight to you!'_

'_Goodnight to you too. And our "Obon", I repeat, Obon festival is still happening. Pleasant dreams, Miss Mikan.'_

He received no reply from Mikan, thus he boyishly grinned at the Television, and played with his phone as if winning a bet. He didn't bother checking his laptop for company matters, he's far too amused and entertained to be disturbed.

_She's angry yet she didn't even cancel our 'date'. Interesting._

_._

_What a complete airhead! Am I that obvious to him? Does he read minds now? _Mikan thought as she used the back of her palm to cover her flushed face. Part of his statement was true. She was focusing on him, okay scratch that, she was focusing _too_ much on him, and she didn't expect him to notice that. However, she was only concentrating on him because he too was too intent on her. She couldn't really come up with a reasonable excuse for her behaviour, let alone cancel their 'date'. Anyhow, she'll let this slip for now. She can't afford sleeping carrying a thick cloud above her head.

* * *

The next day, Yukihira Co's lobby is clothed in a usual scenario: busy employees, fast paces, and faces that meant business. Some workers are trying to arrange the jumbled photocopies that slipped their already full hands; elevators are being slaughtered by too many passengers going up and down, and the enthusiastic roaring of the paging personnel that seemed to be not affected by sore throat.

However, there is one that looked like he meant _serious_ business. He's 6 ft in height, has a respected posture and hazel eyes that made clear he has a serious attitude. He carried his briefcase and started towards the elevator, ignoring the people who stopped and looked at him curiously like he's some stranger lost in another world.

"Sir, there's someone waiting outside hoping for your presence" said the C.E.O's secretary.

Hiashi's already wrinkled forehead creased as he replied "I believe I made myself clear about not inviting people in without making an appointment. Or you have a reasonable excuse for this? "

The secretary panicked and answered through worried whimpers "I'm so sorry sir, but he insists… He says his name is Kazumi Yukihira…"

Hiashi was silenced and his furrowed brows retreated back to its original state upon hearing the name. He took a deep breath and rested his elbows above the wooden desk, eyes closed while resting his chin on his joined knuckles.

Kazumi Yukihira is his eldest son. The real heir of Yukihira Co.

* * *

Natsume is seated in his chair, scanning papers, interpreting graphs, and answering emails from various people, mostly businessmen. He never had time for friendly chats from his old friends, or anybody at least, not that he has many friends though. Then again, he always makes time to inspect the activities, performances and current state of Hacienda Igarashi, and makes amends if needed.

However, there are some things that curbs people's daily expectances and behaviours, and Natsume couldn't escape those things, especially receiving a call from his best friend.

"Ruka? It's been a while since you've let the world know your existence!" teased Natsume over the phone.

"_Is that your way of saying 'I miss you' Natsume? It may hurt your manly pride but, I got the message already._" Retorted Ruka who's enthusiasm is evident.

Natsume chuckled and twirled his chair as if wanting to hear more from him. He sure did miss his best friend. They've known each other for as long as they can remember and being in touch with him like this is one of the things they considered as a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"How are you man?"

"_Never better. The clinic's earnings are high, so I think I can manage._"

"You should've listened to your own voice, you almost sounded like a real businessman."

The two chuckled over their phones.

"By the way, I'm engaged."

"_Oh come on Natsume, you know you couldn't pull off a little joke. Is this what being a C.E.O brings?_" Both parties, Hyuuga and Yukihira, decided that they'll keep the engagement thing a secret, not letting anyone, except family members, be informed. And Ruka, obviously considered as family to the Hyuugas, has the right to know.

"Ha-ha, very funny Ruka, but I'm serious."

It took Ruka a while to respond, he still couldn't believe his ears after hearing those words he yearned to hear from Natsume. Being his best friend, he knows him more than enough, and he's certain of his mind-set, even preferences.

"Anyway, I bet you would know her easily, and this is no serious matter, I mean, it's not like I'm _really _marrying her, so let's just drop this. Why did you call?"

Ruka cleared his throat before answering "_Well, I'm going home and I want you to come fetch me_."

"And you think I'd do that because?"

"_Because you missed me. Haha! I'm sorry Natsume, it's just that it's been a while and I miss your humourless look. Anyway, I just know you would. _"

"_I'll be back on the 25__th__._"

"Roger that."

"_Bye then, I'll see you around._"

"Bye."

He may not admit it, but he's looking forward to seeing his best friend again. Ruka is in par with Aoi in knowing Natsume thoroughly, but there are some things that he couldn't share to his little sister, especially men's stuffs. Thus, hypothetically, Ruka knows Natsume more.

Aside from Ruka's arrival, there are also other things that excite him, one of which is him fetching Mikan from work later that day. He smirked at the thought, and took his phone from his table.

* * *

Mikan gleefully entered Hiashi's office wearing a floral trim pin tuck dip hem blouse, a pair of cream tight trousers, and black pumps. She greeted his grandfather with a kiss, and was about to discuss things with Hiashi.

"Ji-chan, listen, I came up with an idea on how we advertise our line, and-"

Her enthusiasm was cut-off when Hiashi said "Mikan, there's something I need to tell you."

Mikan's mood suddenly shifted from eagerness to anxiety as she sat down the chair to listen intently.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," on cue, a man came out from the door, and straight towards the two. He bowed his head and fixed his hazel eyes to Mikan who in turn was startled seeing a person wearing the same features as her father's. She awkwardly stood up and bowed her head in return.

"May we be introduced?" said the man in a stern voice, still not letting go of his gaze to Mikan.

"Mikan, this is Kazumi Yukihira, he's your father's older brother."

Mikan's orbs widened and a big smile plastered on her face as she generously handed out her hand towards the man.

Kazumi looked down on her hand and back to her, saying "Pleased to finally meet you, _Mikan_", still in a serious tone. The brunette cheerfully shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Father, I propose it's time to get serious, we don't have the luxury of time and Miss Mikan here still has something to say."

"Right." Hiashi composed himself, drawing a deep breath, and leaned forward on his desk. "Mikan, I know this is sudden, but I want you to know how much the company owes you. Without your efforts and compassion for the company, we wouldn't stand a chance in getting high earnings."

"Where are you going with this Ji-chan?" Mikan said looking thoroughly bewildered, Hiashi could only heave a heavy sigh.

"He meant to say the company is no longer yours, Miss Mikan", stated Kazumi with a straight face, not even considering that this might be a tough blow on Mikan.

Hiashi bowed his head to avoid his dear grand-child's offended face, and Mikan scoffed in disbelief. "Excuse me? Who are you to disown things from me? Do you know how much I've strived to be worthy for this company?"

"I must say I'm deeply sorry, but what you've just heard is true. As you can see, I'm the eldest child, thus I have more right than you to take over this company."

"You _don't_ have the final say. You can't just state things like that, and you know perfectly well Ji-chan chose me in the first place. You know, I'm trying to be nice to you because you're my uncle, and I just met you seconds ago, but clearly your attitude doesn't go well with your name. Pathetic. And you call yourself a Yukihira? Ji-chan say something. Talk some sense with him, because clearly he's suffering from mental incapacity, no offense though."

"Oh, none taken Miss Mikan. I too, was trying to be nice to you, but seeing you can't possibly understand, and it hurts me to say this, but I have no choice-"

"Kazumi, stop it!" Hiashi finally said.

"No, Ji-chan let him finish. I want to hear the rest of it."

"Like I said, it hurts me to tell you this… _I _was the real heir of Yukihira Co., not you, and clearly not your father. Hiashi didn't tell you this because I told him it was unnecessary, but it seems I should've listened to my father long ago. Now you actually believe that you're next in line for the company."

"KAZUMI! Stop right now! Mikan, please, let me explain-"

"Is this true, grandfather?" Hiashi noticed Mikan called him 'grandfather', the name she calls him whenever she's angry, hurt or serious; he could only look down on his table.

Mikan was teary-eyed as she heard those words from Kazumi. All she worked for, everything she dreamed and strived, was all for nothing. What's worse is that throughout her life, she only heard lies, lies, and more lies that were just uncovered only now. Her past relationships, marriage engagement, and now, the biggest blow so far, she isn't the true heir of the company. The company that she gave all her efforts to, the company that she imagined she'd manage, and the company that holds all the memories of her parents. And now, all of those are going to disappear, and she has nothing to do but cry and be bitter about it.

She stood up and faced Kazumi and Hiashi with a straight face. She pressed her lips in a firm line and tried to stop the tears building on her eyes to drop.

"Mikan, listen, I know this is hard to accept, _impossible_ even. But-"

"It's okay grandpa, I understand." Now looking at them emotionlessly.

"No you don't un-"

"Goodbye" and she dashed off towards the door, across the secretary's table, and into the empty elevator. She didn't cry, she would never cry. Her tears aren't worthy for those lies, and she's sure to thrive to be better tomorrow. The sooner she recovers the better.

She's walking in a fast pace, looking down and didn't really care if she bumped anything. She didn't even notice the loud 'honk's that's directed at her. But she was finally brought to reality when a hand pulled her back. She gasped in shock and suddenly, her tears started to build as she saw who the person was.

It was Natsume.

"I texted you several messages already and was beginning to... Hey-" he was cut-off when he saw Mikan turning her head sideward, as if avoiding his gaze, but Natsume held her chin and pulled it gently towards his direction. He was then taken aback as he saw beads of tears clinging on her lower eyelids. She tried to shift her face away from him, but he immediately forced it back.

"What's the matter?" he said as gently as he could.

Mikan closed her eyes, letting her tears slide down her cheeks, and said with her face directed on the right "It's nothing." She tried to sound casually, but her sobs were not helping her. Natsume wiped her tears and she opened her eyes quickly.

He pretended to look at his watch and said "I'm free today, so if you want me to do anything, I guess I could lend a hand." He doesn't want her seeing he's concerned, thus he played things cool.

"Get me out of here."

* * *

It's twilight, and the light posts are already lit. The sky is painted deep blue, and the tides are starting to rise. City's noises are gradually covered with nature's own, and the temperature started to drop. Mikan was seated on the sand, clutching a handful of it on her sides, while Natsume is standing beside her, hands on his pockets. They're in an inhabited beach near the city's coast, but far enough to make Mikan forget unhappy thoughts.

She cried silently, enough to convince Natsume she's not crying. Unfortunately, Natsume noticed tears dripping from her chin, and he took his handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here," he said straightforwardly.

Mikan looked up, and saw the same handkerchief she gave Natsume when they ate Yakitori. She smiled and shyly took the hanky.

"You kept this?"

"I wasn't intending of using it,"

Mikan smiled inwardly, noting that Natsume isn't one to express his emotions. In fact, she's kind of amazed how Natsume and Hotaru are alike: appearing cold on the outside, but soft as cotton on the inside. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"I'm better now. Thanks." She said looking at him.

"Where do you want to go next?" Natsume replied still not looking at her.

"… I don't know. But I don't want to go home yet."

Natsume nodded, and said "then I've got just the place for you."

.

.

.

"Seriously?" Mikan jokingly asked Natsume "_This _is the place you wanted to show me?"

Natsume proudly answered "Yup"

Mikan chuckled silently, sucking the insides of her cheek and shook her head, "You sure do surprise me. Nobody has ever considered their _car _to be a perfect place when they're upset."

Natsume narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't think you're upset. I think you're _ecstatic_, and completely happy."

Upon hearing, Mikan smiled warmly as she was comforted by Natsume's words. For a normal person, they may think Natsume as being insensitive, but reading behind the lines, he meant to say 'don't let that get the better of you'. Thus she composed herself, smiled and shouted:

"I'M ECSTATIC! I'M VERY HAPPY! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE BETTER OF ME UGLY HAG!"

She was breathing heavily as she finished, and she felt all sadness washed away. She chuckled, and later she began laughing. She was laughing earnestly that it almost made her stomach ache.

This made Natsume chuckle silently too, and said while shaking his head "You're crazy."

"No, _you_ are! Hahaha! You're a deranged monkey who's so full of himself." Mikan continued to laugh.

"And you're into me." Natsume said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are. I have enough evidences to prove my point."

"Oh really? Then let's hear it." She's not laughing now, but she's completely pacified and contented of arguing with him. She finds it kinda fun messing with him, and she felt her sorrows being wiped away when she's with Natsume's cold and proud attitude.

"That could take us both a day, so I won't tell you. Besides, I don't need to tell you, it's pretty obvious already."

Mikan chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

Mikan was startled as she was being pushed back on her seat as Natsume started the engine.

"Where are we going?" she asked, hesitant to go home.

"We need to _eat_, crazy woman."

"Oh."

.

.

After having dinner on a nearby restaurant, Natsume dropped Mikan on her building and they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you very much Natsume. You don't know how much you've cheered me up."

"Just have some rest."

"Sure will. Good night."

"Wait, you haven't returned my handkerchief yet."

Mikan stared at him disbelievingly and said "As far as I can remember, it's _mine…_"

"Not anymore. Now give it." Natsume stretched his arm imperatively.

"I won't."

Natsume placed his hand back on the steering wheel and said "Fine, you can have it then. After all, it wasn't washed, thus, the sauce is still stained on it, and considering you wiped your tears using _that_…" smirking.

Mikan's mouth dropped as she threw the handkerchief to Natsume who was smirking at her victoriously.

"Fooled ya." He then winked at her, and she immediately shut the door in front of him and entered the building.

_Arrogant, conceited, airhead thief_. She smiled at herself as another thought entered her head,

_Yet an absolute gentleman. Don't make me fall for you, deranged monkey._

_What's with her? It's like she's been mourning over something very big. _Natsume thought to himself as he raised an arm and placed it over his forehead while slumping back on his bed. Truth be told, he wanted to know what's bothering her, that made her look like that; down, and unhappy. He disliked the way her tears build up on her cheerful hazel eyes. But no matter, he's sure to find it out in a nick of time. But why does he even care? He doesn't know. All he's sure of is he's going to erase those frowns off her face, and pin up a smile that he liked most.

Mikan, on the other hand is hugging her throw pillows tight. Not because of depression, but because of sheer bliss. She felt her cheeks heated, and something stirring in her stomach. She rolled around, and stopped as she stumbled across her phone. Not wanting to break it, she took it from her behind, and started to compose a text to Natsume. Her plan was then terminated when she saw twenty missed calls and various messages mostly coming from her grandfather. She didn't bother opening any of his texts, thus she turned it off and hid it inside the drawer on her bedside table, and slept directly.

The next morning, she woke up 30 minutes earlier than she used to. Work is her motivating force on getting up, but this time, she got no stamina, not after being informed she's no longer the heir of Yukihira Co.

She took her phone from the drawer and turned it on. She checked for messages and opened one from Hotaru.

'_Hey Mikan, can you come by my office tomorrow? I need to talk things with you.'_

Mikan wondered what things she and Hotaru are gonna talk about, thus she prepared herself and went straight to her best friend's office.

* * *

"You're not gonna start about me getting disowned by some man who just appeared from nowhere aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. What do you mean getting _disowned_?"

"Well, I bet you heard the news. I'm no longer the heir of Yukihira Co."

Hotaru's eyebrows furrowed and stared at her incredulously. "Well if you're saying I forget things easily, I could consider what you're saying as true. However, I'm not, so would you please clear things to me?"

Mikan looked up at her and said, "You-you mean, it's not on the news yet?"

"What do you mean not in the news yet?"

"Well… My long lost uncle showed up yesterday and stated that he's the rightful owner of Yukihira Co., and that I am no longer the heiress of the company."

"That's awful. He can't just show up and take things with him without permission."

Mikan just nodded and smiled "Well, there are things that are just inevitable."

"Anyhow, you can't just leave without putting up a fight Mikan. You deserve owning the company as much as he does, and Hiashi won't let him just dump you anywhere."

Mikan just shrugged and answered while lowering her head "That's the way it's supposed to be."

"No it's not. You can't let other people ruin your life for you. I thought you're Mikan Sakura, the one who's not letting other people controlling her? Where's that attitude now?"

"You know what? I guess you're right. I'm giving that damned uncle of mine a little taste of my revenge, and he's not going to like it."

Hotaru shrugged and said "That's my little girl. And you know what? I'm with you, so I'm certain you're going to win. Aaaanyway, I called you here to inquire about your _activities_ with Hyuuga Natsume."

"What?! You called me over for that? _Wow_, for an owner of a technology business, you sure have time to spare Miss Imai." She sarcastically stated.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and scoffed "I have _underlings_ doing important stuff dummy. They get paid because of that, and everything's fine with my way of running this company. And I didn't require your presence because of some irrelevant matter."

"Really? Then let's hear this _important _matter you want with me."

"I came up with a plan on how you're going to counter that Hyuuga kid."

"Counter what Hotaru?"

Hortaru scoffed sarcastically "You're an _idiot_ if you didn't figure out his real motive."

"His real motive? What's that?"

"He's making you fall for him dummy."

"Why would he do that?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he's some playboy?" Hotaru sarcastically answered.

"How would you know?"

"Mikan, I searched his background data, including personal ones. And what I gathered is simply coming down to him playing on you."

"You what?! Why would you even do that?"

"Let's just make this short. He started dating you, suggests on fetching you from work, yadda yadda yadda, oh, and inviting you to come with him for the Obon festival. _Just_ the two of you."

"You know I'm starting to regret I shared those stuffs to you."

"Well clearly I'm the one who has a reasonable mind."

Mikan pondered on her words. She could be partly true. After all, when it comes to relationships, she's not stable. And maybe that's the reason why Natsume has been kind to her lately, and she fell for it.

"Well, assuming you're right, what's your plan?"

"You don't need to assume, I'm always right. Well the plan's simple. Instead of _you _falling for him, make him fall for _you_."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "That's so cliché Hotaru. I didn't know you're into _dramatic _things."

"Well if you have better suggestions then…"

"Okay, okay, I'll go with that. So tomorrow evening at the festival, I'll start _seducing_ him?" Mikan answered feeling disgusted of stating the 'seducing' word.

"Not a good choice of word, but…yup."

"Okaaay…" Mikan complied with Hotaru's plan. She will never let herself decide things that involve her heart. After all, there are only two outcomes: Natsume _is_ really playing with her, or he's getting serious with her. Either way, she's not okay with it. She won't let anybody take advantage of her, and it's far too risky trusting, or even believing that Natsume likes her.

Thus, going with Hotaru's plan is her only way.

"Oh, by the way, what do you think of my new invention?" Hotaru asked while reaching Mikan a very small thingy. Mikan squinted her eyes to get a clear view, but finally said "what's this?"

"It's a micro-camera with video recorder, or to make it short, Invention No.1544"

"I'm planning on pinning one in your dress, you know, so I could monitor you. But, you wouldn't want that. Besides it's not done yet, I'm still adjusting signal wires to micro level." Hotaru added.

Mikan gaped in confusion and said "Oookay, I give up. I don't understand anything you just said."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed, "Dummy."

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Terms:

Obon festival: festival for remembering dead loved ones

Hanami: Sakura tree viewing (Part of the Sakura festival I guess. :D)

Thank you very much guys. Let me know what's on your mind.. so, Review..! :)


	7. Festival and Firsts

.

With a heavy heart, Mikan decided to open Hiashi's messages.

'_Mikan, please come home, I need to talk to you. Please child, you need to understand things. It may not erase the hurt in your heart, or even appease you, but I need to explain myself.'_

_._

The next day, Mikan wore a bandeau top tucked inside her platinum pink skater skirt with a thin belt around her waist, a gray sleeved blazer, and white heels. She decided to finally talk to her grandfather. Who knows, she might find anything that will clear her mind.

Minutes later, she entered the threshold of the mansion and let her thorough knowledge of the place guide her towards the marbled parlor. She looked around and saw no evident changes happened. The maids welcomed the young miss and offered her refreshments. Moments later Hiashi came inside wearing only a pair of khaki trousers, polo, and a walking cane.

Mikan walked towards Hiashi and she greeted her usual peck on the cheek. "Ji-chan…"

"Come child, let's have tea first. Are you hungry? I hope you're famished. I bought a new tea set, and the Jasmine tea is very delicious."

"Oh, and it's the last day of Obon festival, do you want to join us?"

"I'm sorry Ji-chan, but I already made plans for this day. Don't worry, I'll float two lanterns."

Hiashi then nodded and accompanied her towards the garden.

* * *

It's already half past noon, and Mikan took a cab to drive her home. Hiashi talked sense to her, and surprisingly, she was soothed out. Years ago, Kazumi rejected his offer of being the next owner of the company because he wanted to run a school. Kazumi loved his brother above all else, thus when news came out that his only brother died, he became extremely miserable. This made him cut himself off from anything, including his father, and went far away to escape his misery. Hiashi then entrusted the position to his only heir, Mikan, who's then still on her mother's womb. Hiashi never heard of his eldest son since he left, thus he decided to let him be on his own.

Regarding the right of ownership, both are of equivalence. Hiashi then proposed that the two compete for the position, knowing no other way of settling things. He can't afford to lose his son again, and there's no way he'd bargain his only granddaughter. They need only prove themselves worthier than the other, and the verdict will come out. Mikan approved this, as well as Kazumi, who seemed to be not having sympathy to his only niece. It puzzled Mikan once, seeing his cold attitude towards her. It's like she's done something very bad to him, but as far as she can remember, she didn't.

She shook off any thought aside as she came inside her room, now preparing her stuffs for later. Natsume told Mikan he'd fetch her around 2 pm since they'll be travelling longer than the usual.

Mikan took a quick bath, and packed her things afterwards. She decided to wear a maxi skirt and a white top. She didn't bring excessive stuffs, just the nuts and bolts.

Moments later, the two were on their way towards the place between Nagoya and Tokyo. Natsume visited the place often, since it's near his old place, but he's usually with his family. Clearly, this time, he made an exception.

.

.

.

At almost 4 pm, Natsume parked his car at a nearby inn they booked for them to refresh a bit. The place was urbanized, but not that much. It still has that traditional edge to it, which Natsume liked best. The inn is few blocks away from the park where the festival is, and Natsume suggested of going out.

As they passed several streets, they noticed almost all the people are wearing their traditional attires. Mikan became anxious as to what other people might look at them thus, Natsume, seeing it completely unnecessary, suggested of buying clothes. The two were separated: Mikan was with the women's section while Natsume was on the other, but Natsume came out first.

He wore a black Hakama with its pleated gray trousers that reached his ankles. The sleeves almost fell to his knees, and he wore woven slippers with a pair of white socks underneath. He carefully checked himself on the mirror but was taken to a halt as he saw another figure on the reflection.

Mikan wore a white Furisode made of silk, and printed with fuchsia pink and red flowers. The deep red Obi hugged her waist conservatively, and the ankle-length sleeves are giving a goddess edge to her. Her hair was bunned at the back, with jiggling accessories clipped on either side of her head.

Natsume turned around to see her clearly and was thoroughly stunned at the sight. He liked how her hair bun showed her oval face and emphasized the dimple on her cheek. The nude make-up that highlighted her natural beauty, and wait just a minute, he finds it so cute to see her feet covered with socks!

He smirked at her and eyed her approvingly. "Nice."

Mikan blushed and said "You- you too…"

They stared at each other for a while until Mikan suggested "Let's…go?"

"Yeah… yeah sure. Come."

The two walked towards the park but Mikan kept him occupied by stopping at almost every stall that comes their way. Okonomiyaki, Dorayaki, Takoyaki, Yakisoba, another Yakitori, and Tempura. Natsume got fed up already, but the woman was relentless and he could only sigh in protest.

At around 6 pm, they finally reached the park. The place was breath-taking: paper lanterns hanging everywhere, trees that is adorned with different lights surrounded them, more stalls and games, people hanging out together in groups or in pairs, the river that sparkled in illumination, paper kites of different colors, and the tangerine light that is mostly emitted by various lights that give a romantic aura around the place. They slowly strolled each street and Mikan was gasping in adoration.

Natsume on the other hand was captured by her enthusiastic and innocent look as she walked in circles trying to get a panoramic view of almost every spot of the place. It's as if he felt proud that he made her feel like that.

Mikan stopped to look at a person in a stall hitting balloons in order to get that plush toy as a gift for his girlfriend. She watched him earnestly, her smile never letting go of her face.

Natsume saw her look, and thought she wanted to have one. _Girls are like that, wanting to let their boyfriends work out for something they want to have_. He thought to himself. Hence Natsume walked closer to Mikan and asked "You want me to get that for you?" pointing at a Panda bear above her.

He was waiting for her obvious answer but was suddenly taken aback as Mikan answered, "Nah, I don't want that. But I do want to try that game! Tell you what, if I win, I'd give that panda to you. What do you say?"

Natsume stared at her in shock, his emotions mixed. He was wrong about her wanting to have that toy, and now, it sounded like he's the one wanting it. He didn't know how to respond, or what to say, thus he only nodded and looked away.

It was Mikan's turn now, and she rolled up her sleeves and hit the balloon with the dart. Luckily, she won, and she got Natsume a panda toy, not that he wants it though.

The two continued walking, but Mikan suddenly stopped.

"Natsume! Do you hear that sound?" asked Mikan excitedly.

Natsume looked around, also hearing the pounding beat and said "Oh, you mean the Bon dance?"

This made Mikan's eyes popped wider, and she took both Natsume's hands and said "Let's go there!"

"Yeah, sure. It's only a few walks from here."

"Oh no, walking takes up too much time, and I want to see it _now_. Let's run!" Mikan then grabbed Natsume by the hand and dragged him along the way. Natsume couldn't even pick up his speed to run decently.

After a while, they stopped as they arrived in a spacious spot. It's the integration of all the streets they passed by, like a rotunda. The place was circular covered with more paper lanterns hanging above, and on its centre is a huge stage called Yagura having lanterns of its own. The stage was the source of the loud banging of drums and people are dancing around it, imitating the dancers in Yukatas on the stage.

Mikan was in awe as she saw the crowd dancing gracefully and gleefully around the stage. She looked up and she saw more circular lanterns that are lit in orange.

Natsume looked up too, and said "Oranges huh? Kind of suits you. _Mikan_"

Mikan chuckled and answered "Well, my name means orange," and looked at Natsume.

"Come on! Let's join them Natsume!" she took his hand again and dragged him inside the dancing throng.

"H-hey! I'm not good at dancing!"

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport, just follow the dancers upstage." Mikan stated as she started to wave her arms, clapped her hands, and twirled along with the music.

Natsume couldn't dance. Not because he can't, but because all his attention was taken by Mikan, who's gracefully dancing in front of him. He just stared at her as if time is ticking in a slow motion, not minding other people that bumped him and said 'come on lad, dance!' He started moving his feet and stopped rhythmically, still staring at Mikan.

She clapped her hands while she jumped in circles, and stopped in front of Natsume. She walked closer and circled around him, making wave patterns on her arms. Natsume could only follow her movements while staring intently at her.

He was then brought back to reality as he saw the crowd moved further around the circle, dragging Mikan farther from him. He immediately followed her, but other dancers are making it hard for him to cross.

"Excuse me," he said

"_Excuse_ me," and another,

"Will you please excuse me sir?" and again, until he couldn't take it any longer and tried to shove the people in front of him. As soon as he made way, he was again halted. _That's it!_

"Hey, lady!" he shouted, but was shocked that it was Mikan he's yelling at.

"Oh, Natsume!"

Heaving a sigh, he said, "There you are."

The next dance step made Mikan and Natsume place their palms together and walked in circles, fixing their eyes to one another. Natsume's crimson eyes were stained with awe, while Mikan's hazel ones reflect enthusiasm.

.

.

The Bon dance sure did exhaust them both, thus they decided to take a rest on a bench for a while. They ate their dinner on a nearby ramen stall. He's not that affected much by street foods anymore, and considering he had no other choice, he surprisingly accepted it.

Moments later, the megaphones informed everybody that Toro Nagashi is starting in 10 minutes, and that they have to get their lanterns immediately.

Natsume then brought Mikan on a lantern stall, and ordered two for him. Mikan also got 2 lanterns of different colours.

"Two?" Natsume asked.

"My mom and dad. You?"

"Same." They smiled at each other as they sensed camaraderie between them.

People crowded the riverbank rapidly and they started lighting their lanterns. Natsume and Mikan also took their lanterns, lighted it, and gently placed them on the water. Their eyes followed their lanterns flowing above the water, but were disturbed as more lanterns crowded the river. The sight was completely majestic, as the water's ripples reflected different colours, like a parade of glowing colours.

Mikan was smiling contentedly and is admiring the beauty in front of her.

"Come on," Natsume said.

"Where are we going?"

Natsume sighed and said, "Just come with me."

The two walked along the riverbank and stopped in front of a small deck. Natsume walked above it, and offered a hand to Mikan, who was clearly confused.

"I rented a kayak so we can follow the lanterns."

Mikan smiled at him widely and hurriedly took his stretched hand. Natsume carefully assisted her in entering the boat to avoid being thrown over. As soon as she's seated on the bench near the bow, Natsume slid his body to the stern side. He grabbed the two paddles and started rowing towards the water.

Mikan couldn't help but be jumpy as lanterns come near them. She stretched her arm across the starboard bow and let her fingers comb the water. There are about hundreds of lanterns and a handful of kayaks occupying the river now, and this made their surroundings clothed in bright orange.

"Thanks for tonight Natsume, it was unforgettable." Mikan said while noting the way Natsume paddled, flexing his shoulders. Even wearing thick covers, Mikan still noticed the strong build of Natsume's body, and the way his hair stirred as he slowly rocked his body back and forth, made him look more attractive.

"Don't thank me yet."

Mikan smiled and asked "You mean, there's more to this?"

Natsume only shrugged and this made Mikan's eyes grow wider in excitement.

Around 10 pm, Natsume and Mikan were already on land, and decided to wait for the fireworks show later that evening.

"Is this the season for fireworks?" Mikan asked.

"Well there are plenty of things worthy to be celebrated."

"Anyway, I've got the perfect place to watch the fireworks" added Natsume.

"Let's see it!"

.

Natsume led Mikan to a hill facing the park. It wasn't that steep, so Mikan accepted the challenge of climbing it. Besides, the ways are paved with light posts assisting the tourists. There weren't much people there, some climbed down to watch Hanabi, not knowing that the best view is from there.

The walk took them a few minutes, and they finally arrived at a more secluded place, the highest peak of the hill.

Mikan gasped in astonishment as she saw the whole park from up there. She can see the Yagura and the branching streets that are adorned with lights and stalls and many people. But above all, she's captivated by the orange lanterns that covered much of the area, like tiny glowing orbs of light.

Her attention was then taken as Natsume led her to a bench beside a big old in-bloom Sakura tree. It's nearing autumn, thus the flowers fall off from the tree and showered the bench continuously. The bench faced the park, and it made watching fireworks convenient.

She sat down, and Natsume followed her.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Well… My father made this for my mom when they were still alive. We preserved it."

"It's so… so, so spectacular!"

"Only on this time of day, thanks anyway. People don't usually compliment this place."

"Why so? Are they blind? It's obviously gre- Natsume look!"

Natsume turned his gaze where Mikan's hand pointed, and saw fireflies flying around the bottom part of the Sakura tree.

Mikan immediately rose from her seat and towards the fireflies. She followed them as they circled the tree, emitting tiny lights behind them. She jumped to capture one, but her stuffy outfit is not helping.

Natsume was again stunned as Mikan joined the lights and finds it adorable seeing her movements restrained by her conservative attire. Her face glowed along with the tiny fairy-like creatures, and the flowers generously showered her. True, the fireflies gave a fantasy look of the place. However, Natsume finds Mikan glowing brighter than anything else, and he couldn't help but rise from his seat, walk towards Mikan, and suddenly takes her hand. He pulled her closer towards him, and Mikan's eyes grew wide as she felt soft lips touching her cheek.

She was utterly surprised by Natsume's sudden move, and she could only fix her feet on the ground to stop any movement. That was their first not-so-intimate-but-romantic physical contact, and under a Sakura tree.

Natsume gently pulled away and stared at her shy hazel orbs that reflected many lights, still holding her hand and pulling her close. Not long after, a flare of light rocketed above the sky and exploded massively, producing glitters above. Soon, more fireworks joined in, and the place was more brightened both on land and on sky. The two watched the fireworks above their heads, still not letting go of their hands.

.

Their nights were filled with firsts, and none of them could ever forget what they've just experienced. Natsume got a bear, danced with a large crowd, rowed a boat with someone, and brought a girl to his parent's 'sanctuary'. Mikan on the other hand experienced for the first time, winning a game for a guy, danced around the Yagura, had a boat ride with lanterns, brought in a very special place, and danced around with many glowing fireflies.

Natsume suggested of going home, but was surprised as his watch read 11:53. Again, they didn't notice the time flying fast. Thus, they agreed on staying, and drive back home early in the morning. They went back to the inn, walking slower than the usual. The streets were emptied as people gathered in the park, and it's only the two of them strolling down, the lights guiding their way.

Natsume held his hand on his back, looking straight ahead, and Mikan is fiddling her fingers while looking around. Suddenly, her phone rang, stopping both of them in their tracks and she saw Hotaru's name on the screen.

"Hota-"

"_Where are you?! It's already midnight dummy, why are still not home?!_"

"I'm so sorry Hotaru, but I'm fine, we'll sleep in an inn nearby, and don't worry we'll be back before you turn off your morning alarm."

"_You're still with him?! Mikan have some sense! He could do something bad to you!_"

"Don't worry Hotaru, we're fine."

Hotaru sighed and said "_Alright, alright! But remember the plan. You stay with him, and do something okay? Here, I have some tactics from this stupid manga. First, you let him-"_

Mikan looked up to Natsume who was wearing a confused look, and walked away from him.

"Aaah… Oh, just a moment Hotaru" she said shakily and ran towards a post, facing it.

Natsume raised his brow and felt a little pang of jealousy inside him. "Hey you can talk here" he said in a hushed voice.

_Tsk. Is that really personal that she had to distance herself from me? And why is she giggling? _He thought as he saw Mikan giggling girlishly.

_Hotaru? Kind of a weird name for a guy._ He thought to himself. He had assumed Hotaru was a girl, but noting the past instances where his guesses about her was always wrong, he thought the other way and now he's completely curious of 'him'.

In defeat, he walked towards Mikan to stop this 'flirting' nonsense once and for all, and leaned his arm on the post, caging Mikan.

"Oh, oh Hotaru, I'll just visit you tomorrow bye!" she hurriedly said and placed her phone back on her pockets.

She pressed her lip and faced Natsume who's still caging her.

"Uhm, what is it Natsume?"

Natsume only gave her a serious look, and stood upright. "Who's that?"

"It's my best friend, Hotaru."

"Best friend? You've been together for?"

"As long as I can remember."

Natsume sighed and started walking. "Fine."

Mikan was completely confused of his behavior. _Did I do something wrong?_

_._

Few minutes later, they were on their sleeping attires provided by the local inn. The room had two separate wooden beds and native furniture. Mikan is already lying on her bed, while Natsume is busy stuffing his bag. He tossed the small panda bear he received from Mikan, before putting it inside. Suddenly, he felt something solid inside. Out of curiosity, he took it and found out it was the necklace he bought for Mikan. Seeing it the perfect time to give her the trinket, he approached Mikan whose back facing him, and placed the necklace around her neck. He was almost finished hooking it, but Mikan got up immediately and shouted,

"Pervert! Don't touch me!"

"What?! Stop moving woman. I'm not trying to harass you!"

"No, I don't believe you, and I won't stop!"

The two had an arm battle, both struggling to gain dominance over the other, but moments later, Natsume finally managed to lock the necklace around her neck, and distanced himself from the struggling woman.

"You're so… annoying!" he said in a firm voice.

Mikan was about to protest, but suddenly felt something around her neck. She searched for the thing, touched it, and was surprised to see a lasso. She was tongue-tied as she felt the studded gems on its ends. The necklace was beautiful.

"What's-what's this?"

"As you can see, it's a lariat idiot." Natsume stated as-a-matter-of-factly while heading his way towards the bathroom. But before he even turned the door knob, Mikan rose from her bed, ran towards him, pulled his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you… for everything." She whispered, and retreated back to her bed, leaving Natsume in a shocked state.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This chapter had many unknown terms, and I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, here are their meanings:

Hakama: traditional attire for men

Furisode: a type of kimono especially made for unmarried women

Obi: the sash tying the kimono around the waist

_I won't include the foods okay? _

Toro Nagashi: floating of paper lanterns, believing that they guide the spirits of their dead loved ones (or something like that.. XD)

Yagura: well, I've defined that earlier

Yukata: a traditional casual summer outfit both for men and women

Hanabi: fireworks show

.

I wonder what you guys are thinking... Review.. ! :)


	8. Apparitions

The next day, at dawn, the two set out towards the city, still yawning and eyes half-closed. The skies still wearing that bluish tint, the remnants of the evening, and the melody that nature is serenading them, covers most of their journey. They're nearing Tokyo now, and they didn't talk much during the ride, both are still tired to even speak.

Natsume's phone beeped as he received a message from his secretary saying,

'_Good morning Sir. Yukihira Co. is listed first in your schedule today. I tried informing you last night, but it seems you're out of coverage area, or you turned your phone off. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience Sir, and I'm sorry if I can't serve your morning coffee. Luna x'_

Natsume creased his brows, feeling disgusted of the thought of his secretary's 'coffee', the worst in the world. He replied nonetheless.

Mikan, who's riding shotgun, and seeing the sour face of Natsume, dared to ask, "Who's that Natsume?".

"It's noth-" he stopped as he thought of something much more interesting. He wants to take a little revenge on Mikan from that 'flirting' incident last night. Thus he said,

"It's Luna" he said as he stares at his phone and smiles as he tapped his 'reply'. He was just tapping everywhere.

Mikan, seeing his amused look, felt something twitched down her stomach. She stammered "I-is sh-she your sister?", feeling hopeful inside.

Natsume grinned inwardly as he felt winning, and answered, "No. She's my secretary. She gives me coffee every day, very delicious. I can't possibly think starting a day without her soothing, yet awakening brand of coffee". Everything was a lie, though the latter is considered true. The bitter coffee sure does wakes all of Natsume's cells.

Mikan, feeling jealous, pressed her lips together and smiles lazily. "Oh,"

Half an hour later, they arrived at Mikan's condo. They still had to have a change of clothes, and take some things, but it's still early, thus Natsume suggested of having breakfast together, but Mikan refused.

"I'm sorry Natsume, but I think I'll just have breakfast on my own. Besides, you _can't _start your day without that Luna's coffee, so… I'll just see you around." Mikan sarcastically stated, and winked at Natsume whose face mirrored a crestfallen look.

"W-wait," he said, but Mikan could no longer hear him as she entered the building. Natsume could only sigh, and rub his forehead, kicking some stones near him.

* * *

"You called me Hiashi-san?" Natsume asked as he settled himself on a chair facing Hiashi's desk.

"Yes, Natsume-boy. I believe I haven't introduced you to the newest member of this company, and having you as our asset, you have to know."

Hiashi motioned towards the man sitting in the couch behind them. He seemed to be sitting for a while now.

"Natsume, this is my eldest son, Kazumi Yukihira, one of the eligible heir of Yukihira Co. Kazumi, this is Natsume Hyuuga from Hacienda Igarashi."

Kazumi stood up and shook Natsume's hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Hyuuga. You are the spitting image of Kaoru. Your mother was my kouhai back in our high school days. I'm looking forward to be working with you."

Natsume shook Kazumi's hand, wearing a confused look.

"_One _of the eligible heir of Yukihira Co.?"

"Yes Natsume-kun." Hiashi chuckled awkwardly and continued, "… well, it's a long story, but I'm assigning him to be your partner."

_So this is what Mikan is upset about, _thought Natsume to himself.

"Natsume-kun?"

"Hmm...? Ah yes, looking forward to be working with you too, Mr. Yukihira"

"Now then, I should take my leave. Please excuse me", bowed Kazumi and started towards the exit.

Hiashi was about to tell him about their engagement, but Kazumi was already beyond earshot, and didn't bother turning back before closing the door.

"That punk, I was about to tell him about your engagement with my Mikan", stated the old man.

"Sir, forgive me, but I believe it'd be best if the engagement is out of this matter. As his partner and co-worker, I will personally tell him about it. I want things to go accordingly."

"Very well… I bet you're still courting my Mikan then eh? She's quite a headstrong chick", Hiashi chuckled and Natsume could only fake a smile.

_Me? Courting who?_

"About Mikan, she's still a candidate for the next owner of Yukihira Co. Both of them are qualified, thus I made them compete for the position. I won't sacrifice any of them. Do you think it's a wise decision Natsume-boy?"

"It's a fair decision Sir. And thank you for reconsidering",

"Now, have a seat Mr. Hyuuga, I still have to discuss matters with you."

* * *

"_Hey giiirls…It's weekend, where should we go? We did beach last time right?_" asked Sumire excitedly over the phone. It's a conference call, thus all of them can hear each other.

"_I don't know, how about we'll crash in your place Hotaru?_" asked Anna.

"_Ugh, again?_" answered Hotaru immediately.

"_What about that new club near the city? I heard it's nice there, and the place is getting popular_", suggested Sumire, whose real intention was to meet handsome guys.

"_Okay, fine with me_", said Mikan, and the others agreed as well.

"_Hey Mikan, bring Hyuuga with you_", added Hotaru.

"_OH MY GOSH! Bring him Mikan!_" the girls chorused.

"_WHAT?! No freaking way. Besides, the man is workaholic; I bet he has no time for stuffs like this_",

"_Oh come on Mikan! I'll bring Inchou and the rest of the gang. This will be so much fun!_"

"_NO._"

"_Pretty pleaaseee.. Just ask him, if he can't make it, fine. But please, just try asking him out. We want to see your husband-to-be…_" giggled Nonoko and Anna.

"_Shh you two! You know you're the only ones who knew about this_", Mikan said in a hushed tone.

"_Okay, alright. But you have to bring Natsume Hyuuga okay?_"

"_I'll just try, a'right?_"

Not a minute later, Mikan dared to call Natsume about that night, and to her surprise, he picked up his phone.

"_What?_" Natsume directly asked. He still has stuffs to do, and he wants to finish them early.

"Uhm, are you free tonight? My friends and I are going to a night club, and I was wondering if you want to go out. Actually, they asked you to come so, if you want then… but it's okay if you can't make it, we'll understand".

"_Your friends_?"

"Yeah, me, Hotaru, Sumire, and, well, you'll meet them if you'd come."

The mere mention of Hotaru's name ignited a flame inside Natsume, and he immediately agreed on coming. He wanted to see this best friend of Mikan.

"_Okay, I'll see you later_", replied Natsume.

"Okay", _that was fast, _thought Mikan.

* * *

At around 7:30 pm, Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were in the said club. As promised, Sumire brought Inchou, Koko, Nobara, Mochu, Tono, Misaki and Tsubasa. Tono, Tsubasa and Misaki were their sempai's way back from college, and they have had many memorable escapades together. Tono's brother runs the club, thus they are given the VIP lounge.

As they walked past the entrance, LED lights blurred their visions, sounds deafening their ears, and the music making them dance to the beat. They excitedly pushed forward and saw many people already dancing and drinking their butts off. In a corner, a couple of PDA's were busy devouring each other, not minding the people who might see them.

Moments later, a waiter escorted the gang to their lounge, a wide glass-walled room with its own bar counter, a 39" LCD screen for karaoke, a round table in the center, and minimalist couches. Impatiently they entered the room, and were ordering drinks for themselves. Mikan then went outside to fetch Natsume, who just came.

Natsume parked his car, and entered the place with Mikan.

"Thank you very much for coming Natsume", Mikan said gleefully.

"I was getting bored, so" Natsume answered and shrugged.

Mikan smiled tenderly at him, and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I can't wait to introduce them to you."

A minute later, Natsume entered the room and was welcomed by strange eager faces.

"Everyone, this is Natsume Igarashi Hyuuga. Owner of Hacienda Igarashi, and-" Mikan was cut-off when Sumire suddenly butt-in.

"Oh my God! You're even more handsome up close. I'm Sumire by the way. I'm single."

Everyone chuckled at her statement, aside from Mikan who felt the urge to remind her that he's _taken_. Well, technically. But they _are_ going to end up together in the end no matter what right?

And so, the getting-to-know-you activity continued, and Natsume was keenly waiting for the one named Hotaru. He had suspected the tall, black haired, loud fellow, who happened to be Tsubasa. Unfortunately, fate is giving him a hard time; Hotaru was busy blackmailing the DJ to play _her_ music.

"So where's _Hotaru?_" asked Natsume who was now seated on a high chair.

Mikan scanned the place, but Hotaru was nowhere in sight, until a black haired woman emerged from the door, and walked straight towards the two.

Mikan immediately turned to Natsume and said, "Natsume, this is Hotaru."

Natsume's eyes wandered in search for a man, but to his surprise, he saw a woman, with mauve eyes, and a stoic face just like his.

"H-hotaru?" he tried to confirm.

"Hi Mr. Hyuuga." Hotaru replied with a deadly look.

"Hotaru's a… You're Hotaru?"

"Uh... Yes",

"Oh, of course", he said, feeling utterly relieved Hotaru's a 'she', and shook her hand.

"Okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds now. You better grab your drinks, happy hour will start in a while", and she went towards Inchou, who was having his third jigger of Jack Daniel's.

"I'll have The Devil, please", ordered Mikan. "yours will be…?"

"Malawi Shandy", Natsume anwered.

Mikan's jaw dropped and asked "Are you serious? That's not even a bit alcoholic."

Natsume just shrugged and the waiter, who was also dumfounded, prepared their orders.

"You don't drink?" asked Mikan, still not believing the revelation she just discovered.

"I do, I mean I _did_… Let's just say I came from rehab and was given divine intervention".

"Okay… Now I feel like I'm the one who's irresponsible",

"Don't be."

After several shots of different cocktails, and tiring dance, Tsubasa decided to play a game.

"Hey guys, let's play F.U.B.A.R!"

"How do you play that Tsubasa?" asked Nobara eagerly, who's now feeling tipsy.

"It's simple my dear friends and countrymen. Fucked up beyond all reason, or simply FUBAR is an ancient game we play in the olden times…"

Misaki, Tsubasa's girlfriend, lighly punched his head, and he immediately gave the instructions.

"Okay, okay. What we need is a deck of cards. We stack 'em and put it in the middle. Everyone has his turn in picking a card. Each card has a corresponding rule: Ace: 1 drink, and so on. 4: you ask someone a question and he must answer your question with a question and it keeps going until someone screws up."

"5: 5 drinks. 6: the person must complete the phrase 'I never…'. 7: The person puts their thumb down on the table whenever they want and the last one to put theirs, drinks. The thumbmaster can do this as many times as he wants."

"8: categories. 9: rhymes. 10: everyone drinks. Jack: Assholes drink, I mean guys. Queen: ladies drinks. King: Waterfall, my favourite part. Everyone drinks and won't stop until the first person who picks a card stops."

And with that, everyone sat around the table, drinks ready, and randomly picked the first person who'll start.

Mochu was picked, the hardcore drinker among them. He grinned mischievously and said while rubbing his palms, "I hope you guys are prepared for the Waterfall". The group groaned in disappointment and in protest. They're not that into alcoholic drinks, or becoming drunk, and having Mochu as the first person scares the hell out of them.

"Alrighty then! Let's see what card I'll pick…" Unfortunately, Mochu got 9 hearts (rhyme), and he accidentally started by saying "Oh man…"

"CAN!", exclaimed Nonoko.

"Pan!"

"Shaman!"

"FAN!"

"Ban!"

The group was at the edge of their seats, searching their knowledge in vocabulary for words that will rhyme. Suddenly, they were halted, when Natsume gave his rhyming word,

"Mikan."

And as if saying a bad word, they stopped, and started to tease, "OOOOhh… Mikan eh?"

"Well well well, isn't this promising. I knew there was something going on around you two… Wait a- do I hear wedding bells?" teased Tono and Tsubasa, now standing and clinking their brandy snifters, "A toast! To Mikan and Natsume, may you two produce lots of offspring and live a life of mushiness and gooey-ness."

Mikan, who blushed piping red, playfully slapped the two and was stealing glances at Natsume who in turn, seemed to be downright amused.

"Okay, moving on. It's my turn", said Mikan, and picked a card.

"4 diamonds…What's this again Tsubasa-sempai?"

"You ask a question to someone",

"Okay… _Natsume_", she said still blushing, and the crowd went wild for the second time.

She hid her smile before gulping, and asked, "Why are you so full of yourself?"

Natsume shrugged and smirked, "Why are you so into me?"

Mikan's vein popped, and balled her hands, "What?!"

"Why are you so into me?"

"I'm not, idiot!"

"Hey you should answer by giving him a question Mikan!" reminded Misaki, who's giggling beside Tsubasa. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"If I'm into you, then I should accuse you of being into me too!" Mikan exclaimed.

"That's not a question."

"Fine. Are you into me?"

"Am I obliged to answer that?" Natsume retorted, slumping his back to the couch, and smirking in amusement.

"What do you think?" Mikan answered, whose face is now consumed by scarlet color.

Natsume eyed her seductively across the table, winked at her, and answered, "Well what do _you_ think?"

Mikan was now lost for words. She didn't know what to ignore, the freaking arrogant Casanova man across her, or the loud, deafening teasing shrieks and giggles around her.

"Hahaha! Nice one man! It's the first time I saw my kouhai's face turn like that", said Tsubasa, and Mikan could only lower her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's continue. Hotaru, it's your turn!"

"I got 3 diamonds." And with that, she gulped three shots of Patron.

The game continued, and fortunately, the Waterfall wasn't picked yet, making the game more exciting. It was Natsume's turn now, and he picked 6 spades. He then followed the rule of finishing the phrase 'I never'.

"I never… say things I don't mean." Hearing this, Mikan's head shot up, and was feeling a bit awkward and relieved. _What does he mean by 'What do you think'? _Relieved because now she knows Natsume is true, and that she could trust whatever he says. The problem now is, she doesn't know how to trust her heart.

At 11 pm, the group decided to go home. Tono and Mochu were drunk, and some of the girls were already feeling tipsy. Fortunately, the Waterfall didn't materialize because Hotaru got rid of all the Kings.

Misaki and Tsubasa volunteered to escort Tono and Mochu, Anna and Nonoko were fetched by their driver, and Hotaru is still in the right state of mind to drive herself home. Mikan is going home with Natsume, the only one in the group who haven't had a drink aside from 'juice'.

"Woah, nice car you have Hyuuga-san", said Koko, admiring the sleek designs of ACURA ILX.

"Thanks Koko",

The group kissed and hugged each other goodbye, and were now driving separate ways. Mikan was left with Natsume on the parking lot, now ready to leave.

"Get in", Natsume stated as he opened the door for Mikan.

Minutes later, they were on the road, but Nastume is driving at only 30 km/hr. His real intention was to spend more time with Mikan, and the only way he can think of is slowing down.

"I met your uncle", he started.

"…I see. So you already know?"

Natsume nodded and Mikan added, "I'm not gonna lose".

"I know", Natsume quickly answered.

Mikan smiled and fiddled the necklace around her neck. "You know, you always have a way of comforting people. Now I feel like I owe you big time. How about this, instead of driving me all the way home, you can just drop me on the curb few blocks away from my condo."

Natsume snorted in protest and answered, "Ridiculous. It's nearing midnight and you've drunk few shots. It's too dangerous."

"But that's the only way I think I can repay you", pleaded Mikan.

"I'm not consenting to that."

"Just this once, please?"

Natsume heaved a sigh and said in a hushed tone, "Your grandfather was right. You are a headstrong chick."

"What was that?"

"_Nothing._ I said 'okay'",

"Pull over there", Mikan pointed to a waiting shed not far from her condo. Natsume cut his engine and waited for Mikan to close the door.

"Thanks again. Good night" and Mikan walked towards the building.

Natsume's mind is not that twisted to just leave a lady alone like that, thus he stepped on the clutch, and followed Mikan at a speed of 3km/hr, just to make sure she's home safe.

Few walks later, Mikan arrived at the building, and Natsume was relieved to see her finally entering her condo. He was about to accelerate and go straight home when he saw a figure across him, near the entrance of the building. It was dark, and he can only see the man's silhouette, but there was something quite familiar about the figure. The man seemed to be standing there for a while now, and not long after Mikan entered the building, he went on his way towards the dark part of the alley. Natsume shrugged off his suspicious thoughts, and convinced himself that it's just coincidence.

* * *

Morning is fast approaching, and Natsume was still wide awake. He had slept a total of 2 hours occasionally, but he still haven't escaped from insomnia, not after seeing a suspicious man near Mikan's home at that kind of time. He rolled to his side, and took his phone from his table.

"_Mikan, are you awake?_" he texted Mikan.

There was no reply. Of course, it's 3 in the morning for crying out loud, and this makes him more worried than ever. For the past few days he's fetching Mikan, that was the first time that he saw that person. He always drops Mikan in front of the entrance door, and as far as his memory goes, there hasn't been any man standing there.

He rolled again to face the ceiling.

_I'll just confirm that tomorrow evening._ He thought, and he finally slept straight without worries, or so he thought.

In the morning, after breakfast, he was just as worried as last night. He can't even start with his work thinking about what could happen to Mikan, and considering that she'll face it head-on no matter what, she's bound to be in a troublesome situation. Later that afternoon, he was headed towards Mikan's condo. He doesn't need to have a conversation with Mikan, just to see her safe is enough. Fortunately, across the building, he saw Mikan coming home from God-knows-where. She strolled towards the flower shop nearby and bought a bouquet of fresh flowers for her vases. Afterwards, she entered the building without noticing Natsume's car.

Natsume scanned the place again, and found the same man still leaning on the wall near the entrance door. This time, with broad daylight, he saw the man's face. And he was indeed familiar; he could never forget his face.

The snatcher.

He wore casual clothes different from before. Probably to lessen any suspicion, but unfortunately for him, Natsume recognized him all too well.

_But what's he doing here? Is he coming for revenge?_, thought Natsume who's now opening his car door to confront him.

However, just before he could get out, the man walked away towards the same alley, hands on his pockets and looked around as if checking for someone who's following him. Natsume retreated back to his seat, and when he saw his chance, he quickly followed the man.

He was walking fast, and the people on the pavement give Natsume a hard time to keep track of him. Natsume quickened his pace until he reached the end of the pathway, and to his dismay, the snatcher was no longer in sight. He disappeared in thin air, and Natsume got no clue which block he'd gone to. Disappointed, he walked back towards his car.

_Why is he leaving when Mikan goes home? He could strike her right then and there, but why retreat? _

After a few minutes of solving the puzzle, Natsume finally fitted the pieces together.

_He's checking what time and with whom Mikan usually goes home, then he'll have his chance._

Natsume mounted both his arms on the steering wheel and rested his forehead on it. _But I'm not giving him his chance._

Natsume decided to change Mikan's schedule every night, just to confuse the snatcher, and if he's fortunate, he'll dispose him in no time. He should have lots of excuses to be with her and to be the one to drive her home. It's nuisance indeed, but it was a pleasurable nuisance. And the thought of them spending every night together calmed his mind, and was able to drive home worry-free.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

.

So that was chapter 8.. Hope you liked it..

Review!... :)


	9. Nights (part 1)

**Chapter 9**

**Nights (part 1)**

* * *

.

There should be a day between Saturday and Sunday because there are a ton of people dreading to wake up for a Monday morning with loads of stuffs to do, appointments, problems, and other personal concerns. Weekend's rest seems not enough to pay off the tiresome stress brought by weekdays. However, there are also some people who can't wait for Monday to come. Be it personal or special reasons, but there is no telling how relieved they are once the weekend is over, especially Natsume.

He woke up early.

His schedule may be filled to the brim, but he made sure to spare an hour or two to attend to his personal needs, just as he made sure to check up on Mikan later that night. He made no plans or excuses to be used later, but he's determined of doing it no matter what.

"_Mikan, remember when I told you I'd fetch you every day?_" he texted Mikan.

"_Uh.. No. I don't remember you saying that_", she replied.

"_That's okay, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm still seeing you tonight_",

"_Well, if you insist.. _ " she teased.

"_Okay, but don't get wrong ideas_",

"_I'm not!_"

"_Yeah right. See you later ;)_", and with that he continued with his work.

He scanned the papers piled in front of him painstakingly, not noticing his door creaking open and a woman's figure making an entrance.

From the corner of his eye, he finally got to register what was happening, as he shifted his gaze to the figure and glowered. His look suddenly changed as he recognized it was just his secretary.

"What is it?" he sternly asked. He was in no mood for any disturbances, not when his mind is crowded with heaps of work.

The secretary flirtatiously crossed her leg behind the other and her hands locked behind her, as if giving a 'cutesy-shy' look. "Uh… do you want a cup of coffee Sir?"

Natsume saw her gesture and smirked as he felt pity on her. She was not his type, she didn't even made an impact on Natsume when they first met, and this girl is wasting her precious time flirting to a guy whose marriage is already planned before he could even say 'girlfriend'.

"I do want some space", he stoically answered.

With that, Luna exited his office the second she heard his callous response; probably mentally cursing herself for coming at the wrong time. She didn't quite register that Natsume isn't interested in her one bit; in fact, ever since she laid eyes on him, she already had a vision of him carrying their child.

* * *

.

"Where's grandpa?" Mikan asked Hiashi's secretary as she entered the room wearing a striped poncho and a pair of light-brown tight trousers.

"He's in his office, talking to Kazumi-san",

"Oh? He's here?" she replied, though her tone made it clear she doesn't give a damn about him.

The secretary nodded, and added, "I think you better go inside",

"Yeah I will, thanks".

.

.

"Mikan! Come, come. I saved you a seat", Hiashi

"Thanks, Ji-chan"

Mikan sat down and as she settled herself comfortably, the man who just doesn't talk much, especially to her, miraculously said something. "We're just about finished. How about we go have lunch together?"

Is it just her, or her ears might be broken? Him? Having lunch with Mikan? Something's just not right. How on earth could this man act kindly to her after treating her like some trash? But on the brighter side, this could just be his way of saying he's sorry.

Mikan frowned at first, but later accepted optimism.

"Yeah… sure. That sounds great".

There are a few things that she's thankful for, and this one right now made her day. She always wondered why her long lost uncle had a cold attitude towards her considering that she had done nothing wrong.

Grudge? Insecurity? Resentment?

Anyhow, whatever his reasons are, she's gratified to finally becoming friends with him. He _is_ family after all.

After having lunch at a restaurant, Hiashi left the two to have some chat. He always wanted for them to get along well, bearing in mind that they are his only family left. And so, after a long chitchat, Mikan and Kazumi cleared their issues and became more acquainted with each other.

"So, I guess we're finally friends then?" asked Mikan merrily.

"Of course, Miss Mikan",

"Call me Mikan", she suggested.

"Will do. In turn, please call me Kazumi",

"Thanks, _Uncle_ Kazumi", she answered wearing an affectionate smile across her face.

She presumed that this was the start of their parental-like relationship, though he doesn't act all fatherly to her, she considers him as a parent, probably because of his features are in some ways similar to that of her dad's. She haven't actually seen her dad in person, she only saw him on pictures and recorded videos back at home, but their similarities, Kazumi and her dad's, are obviously salient.

Her afternoon flew in a rush, and she had no more things to do at work. Of course, her schedule isn't one like that of a formal worker, she just come and go.

She was about to go home, and continue with her designs she had just thought of, when she remembered something important.

_Oh._

Natsume was just about finished discussing new plans to the board when he felt his phone vibrate. After giving his conclusion and addressing raised queries, he exited himself from the board room and opened his phone.

"_Hey Natsume, I'm done with my work here, and it's still too early for you to come fetch me, so I guess I'll just go straight home._"

Natsume frowned at the screen.

_Talk about wrong timing._

He wouldn't let her go home alone. Not in a million years, and whatever time and circumstance she'll need him, he's sure to respond faster than lightning. Hence he replied,

"_No, I'll get you. I'm heading there right now. DO NOT move a muscle_", and started running down towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Seriously? It's like_, two_ in the afternoon. Don't you still have work to do?" Mikan asked as Natsume stopped his car in front of her on the pavement.

Natsume just shrugged, and opened the passenger's door, signalling her to come inside.

"We're not going home", he said as he started his engine.

"So, where…?"

"My office. I could use a hand in lifting some boxes". Natsume's not one to skip work for some irrational reasons, he still has loads of things to do. This time, however, is an emergency that urges him to take her in his office and lock her up for God-knows-when, maybe until he feels it's safe.

Mikan's jaw dropped, "Wait, your _office?_ Boxes? Do I look like a weightlifter to you?"

"What's wrong with my office? And yes, you're gifted with brute strength",

"Am I even allowed there?"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders and squinted, "Well, only one way to find out".

"Oh, _great_".

.

.

"So… I guess you're allowed then". Natsume stated as they strolled across the floor towards his workplace.

"Hmm",

Mikan scanned the place; the cubicles with busy workers tapping the keyboard in a flash, people who stopped and looked at them, and a pretty woman walking towards them, fixing her eyes intently on Natsume. Instantly, Mikan searched for Natsume's eyes, she had to see whether or not they know each other. And it looks like she's right.

She gulped.

_No, Natsume doesn't know her. She's going to turn the other way. Or, she's married and living happily with 5 kids, or maybe 10._

Unfortunately, the woman defied her theories. She's still walking towards them, now wearing a look that mirrors displeasure.

As she inched closer, Mikan's heart suddenly beat faster.

"Sir _Natsume? _You suddenly left without notice so your coffee turned cold", Luna said batting her eyes and giving a sly smile.

_Coffee? Oh. So she's Luna._

Mikan maintained a calm face and gave her ever present warm smile, though her stomach is emitting strange sensations that could be mistaken as jealousy. Wait, it _is_ jealousy.

Luna looked at Mikan from head to toe, as if evaluating her worth, mentally criticizing any part her eyes passed. She's trying to give her an aura of dominance and to show her who's boss, but she's only trying to get blood out of a stone.

"I said I needed space, not coffee. Anyway, I'm heading back to my office so I'll just see you around… Ah, by the way, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let people coming into my office, this woman and I have _stuffs_ to do". With that, he dragged Mikan along the aisle, leaving behind an embarrassed and a steaming-with-jealousy Luna.

Mikan smiled victoriously, as she let Natsume take her to wherever his office is.

"Here we are", Natsume said as they entered a spacious room, with minimalist furniture.

Mikan looked around as she walked further inside, "Boy, you have a _very _nice workplace. I wish mine would be like this".

"You can do your stuff here while I do mine. You have my secretary to help you, or I'll just be breaths away if ever you need something".

Bothering his secretary sure is a great idea, but she's no bitch, though technically she has every right to order her around.

"Nah, I'll just stay on the couch", and with that, she busied herself with some magazines piled on the table.

.

.

After 1 hour…

"Natsumeeeee… I'm bored", she pouted at Natsume across the room.

Natsume looked at her above the computer screen and grinned as he saw her cute pouting face.

"Is sandwich okay?"

"I said I'm bored, not hungry".

"Hn",

"Natsumeee…"

"Hm?"

Mikan mounted both her arms on top of the backrest and rested her head against them. "I said I'm bored. Can I go home?"

"No", Natsume said sternly, hiding his amused smile behind the monitor. He sure is enjoying himself by teasing her, and her cute pouts are only fuelling him to continue.

"You're so mean", Mikan sighed as she shifted her body back and re-scanned the magazines.

She puffed her cheeks in boredom, and was surprised when two fists gently popped her ballooned cheeks.

"Do that again", Natsume said behind her.

"What? No way",

"I like it".

"Good for you then", Mikan said as she absent-mindedly made a pout, which made Natsume pinch one of her cheek.

Natsume chuckled silently, and walked back towards his desk.

After a while, Mikan finished her third round in reading the magazines. Seeing nothing else to do, she listened to the deafening silence around the room. She was surprised by the fact that the intensity of a speaker set at a high volume is comparable to that of the decibels of silence. And at once, she felt melancholic.

_His office might be big, but it's so lonely, s_he thought to herself. _I wonder if it's always like this._

"Hey, Natsume-", she stopped when she saw Natsume quietly sleeping with his arms as make-shift pillows.

He was tired. Summing up the stress in his work, the annoying secretary and her coffee, the Hacienda back from his home, oh and those sleepless nights spent mostly on worrying, would surely knock down any person.

She walked towards him, not letting go of his sleeping face. She lowered her head to see him clearly and was imprisoned by what she saw.

He looked peaceful, and calm, like a charmed entity. His face was dream-like, and his features so masculine. His position made his clothes embrace his well-toned muscles tightly, highlighting every manly angle in his upper body. His hair lightly scattered his face, and Mikan brushed some strands away. This made Natsume stir in his sleep, and fluttered his eyes as he felt himself awakening.

Mikan immediately shifted her body away, but Natsume abruptly held her wrist.

"Uh… uh, I-I w-was just checking if you're asleep", Mikan panicked.

Natsume heaved a smirk, still resting on his free arm, and said, "You were admiring how handsome I am?"

Mikan scoffed, but was also embarrassed as Natsume saw her true motives, "A-as if!", not looking directly at his ruby eyes.

"Yeah right".

"I-I was just about to tell you that it's already 6 in the evening, yeah that's it".

Natsume let go of her hand, and stood up to check his clock.

"Let's get ready for dinner then".

* * *

Natsume dropped Mikan to her condo around 8. He waited for her to enter the building before carrying out his mission.

He searched for the snatcher, and he saw him casually seated at a bench in front of the entrance, eating corndog, and dressed in formal clothes.

He pretended to be heading home, but actually drove around the building with headlights turned off, and stopped until he parked his car in a dark alley perpendicular to the snatcher. Natsume watched keenly at the man who's now starting to walk back to the same dark street. He quietly exited his car, took his brass knuckles and followed him.

As usual, the snatcher seemed to know the place damn well that Natsume later lost sight of him. He looked around in hopes to see even a shadow, but only buildings and houses surrounded him with no lampposts guiding his way. He cursed at the poor economy around the place. What politician would overlook the safety of any streets under his jurisdiction?

Again, the snatcher got away. But he made sure there will be no such thing as third time.

Their days are always like this: hanging out together and going home late and sometimes too early. His nights are always filled with suspense, and disappointments, as he had no luck in busting the crook. He had thought about telling Mikan about this, but knowing her, she might confront the man, and would bring about an even more dangerous situation. Thus he kept it all to himself.

As the week is about to finish, and with them spending every day together, they established a deeper connection. Their conversations are not only about teasing and random chats, but also getting to know each other more.

For one, Mikan knew Natsume's favourite flavor/fruit is strawberry, his favorite color is red, he's wearing a stud in his left ear, he likes poetry but he's no poet, he's way too arrogant than she perceived him to be, he always tease her in his own egotistical way…

_He's so full of himself, _she thought to herself.

_He's so ugly._ Only when Mikan is so full of his attractiveness.

_He doesn't laugh_. Because he's only giving a sexy smirk that always tightens the knot in Mikan's stomach.

_His eyes. His eyes are so… Ugh! Damn it!_ So utterly beautiful.

_His body is so… God, how could you make a person like this?!_

But above all, despite the negativities Mikan could give, there was one thing she would never give in exchange.

_He has the greatest heart._

Any person Natsume treasures would be as lucky as a royalty. He's only concerned of their well-being. He may appear as an egotistical jerk, but behind his mask, he's as compassionate as a mother. Probably because he's a guy, and being one means to conceal any hint of kindness.

He's good-natured to the bone, a born gentleman that is.

Aside from Mikan, Natsume also had some learned lessons, but he liked it best to be veiled inside, though his actions are sometimes failing him.

.

"Where art thou, oh great Natsume?", Mikan raised both her lower arms as if she's declaiming, and giving a poetic look.

Natsume only lowered his head to hide his hilarity, and tried to answer with a sombre tone, "Stop it, you're teasing me".

Mikan felt delighted knowing she's humouring the man-that-can't-be-moved, and continued with what she's doing.

"Wherefore hath thou maketh thy… uh…"

Natsume chuckled. "See? I told you poems are for intelligent people".

Mikan impishly slapped him with a rolled newspaper, and find herself relishing the moment. It's Friday, and the feeling that this day is giving contributed largely on their positiveness.

"By the way, Ruka's going home this Sunday. Do you think you'll be available?"

"Sure, I'd love to see your best friend. Oh! Sorry. 'Sure, thy love to see thou best friend'…", she teased, mirroring her poetic tone earlier.

"I said stop it, stupid", Natsume smiled rolling his eyes, and flicked her forehead.

"Anyway, why are we taking a bus? Is your car broken or something?"

"No, I just thought it would be nice riding a bus", he stated. This was part of his plan. He doesn't want to give the snatcher any hints of who Mikan goes home with, and his car honestly is making it inconvenient in catching the criminal, hiding a thing that big takes up time, effort and space.

Part of Natsume's plan is to use time in wearing the criminal. His chances of catching him would be high if the snatcher is tired to even run or call for reinforcements, if there was any.

However, it was not included in his plan that they're sitting at the end portion of the bus with hardly any passengers, and Mikan slowly falling asleep.

_Oh great, this scene looks like those from shoujo mangas._

He poked her once, to try waking her up, but she didn't budge. Instead, she gently slammed her head on Natsume's shoulder, making it a difficult position for her.

Natsume, seeing the awkwardness in her position, angled his body behind her so that she could comfortably lean on him, scooping his other arm around her waist, and gently buckling her head on his chest.

Unexpectedly, Mikan shifted her body more comfortably, draping an arm across Natsume's stomach.

Their proximity is giving Natsume a hard time to think straight. Not only is their body touching closely, but the scent on Mikan's hair is making him feral every time he inhales. It was not his favorite 'strawberry', but she smelled of tangerine, and it was enough for him to bury his nose between her locks and was surprised to think that this is now one of his favorite scents.

The ride was fast for Natsume. Time really is a playful element: it lengthens the time when you're bored, and shortens the time when you're actually enjoying yourself.

They arrived ten minutes past ten, and Natsume left Mikan few meters from her condo, enough to blind the snatcher from him. He watched Mikan as she walked past the man who's 'cleaning' the tables in the nearby café.

As usual, the man left as soon as Mikan entered the building, and Natsume started following his tracks. Again, they ended on a dark empty alley, but this time, Natsume stopped as he saw a warehouse dimly lit.

He could hear distinct conversation coming from the stockroom, and immediately, he hid himself on a garbage bin near enough for him to lightly hear what they're saying. He saw the snatcher talking to a tall man, but he couldn't see his face.

"Sir, she goes home on random times, I-I can't figure out what time she really goes home, and it's getting hard for me to disguise myself", the snatcher nervously said. From his tone, Natsume inferred that this 'boss' means serious danger.

Natsume listened more intently in hopes of recognizing his voice.

"Hmm.. Then I guess seeing your family shot in the head, _one_ by _one _makes it less harder then?" the tall man threatened, showing no signs of sympathy.

Natsume creased his brows, he didn't recognize his voice. It was deep, and serious, and judging from his shadow, his hair is smoothened back or very straight.

"S-sir, please-plea-please don't. I'll do whatever you want, I-I-I'll figure out her schedule I promise, just leave my family alone, _please_".

"You better pull your shit together, or I'll draw a blood bath".

"Ye-yes yes Sir, I promise".

Natsume saw the man walking away and decided to follow him, but something wouldn't let him. He accidentally tripped on the garbage lid, and it went rolling loudly towards their direction.

The snatcher and the tall man immediately looked for the subject of commotion and took out their guns from their sides. Immediately Natsume ran away as far as his legs allowed him, panting heavily and sweats breaking out from all over his body. Now he knows it's not just trouble that awaits Mikan, it's absolute danger.

* * *

More thoughts are now entering his mind, and he's not getting any calmer.

He walked around his room, thinking of any other plans, but there's only one thing that his mind allowed him to think of: Mikan.

He's worried about her safety. What if the man comes into her room and chokes her to death? Or worse, rape-murder her? He's only thankful that he made an excuse for Sunday, but other than that, he's restless of the whole thing. He didn't even take his shower.

_That's it, I'm calling her._

Mikan didn't answer her phone on the first rings, and this made Natsume's anxiety heightened up.

Ring

Ring

"_The subscriber cannot be reach-_" it said, and Natsume redialled her number, now walking faster and clutching a handful of hair.

_Fuck! Again._

Ring

Ring

"_Hello? Natsume?", _Mikan groggily answered.

At once, Natsume exhaled as if he's forgotten to breathe for many years.

_Thank goodness._

"What took you so long to answer your phone?!" he screeched.

"_I- I'm sorry, I was already asleep… why are you calling anyway?_"

Natsume evened his breath, and sat on his bed, his thoughts cleared and was now temporarily at ease.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just… Did you lock your door?"

"_Uh, yes_",

"Windows?"

"_I think so_",

"Check your windows".

"_Uh, but-_"

"NOW".

"_Okay fine, wait… Done. Natsume what is going on?"_

Natsume finally felt he's tired, and was now slumped in his bed. He was numbed minutes ago, his anxiety consuming him, but hearing her safe and sound regenerated his cells.

"Just shit. I'll explain tomorrow. Will you do me a favor?"

"_Anything_".

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

"_What?! I-I don't sing very well. Are you out of your mind?!_"

"Please", he breathed.

"_You're so weird… But, okay fine, but don't expect you'll fall asleep_".

.

"_Fancy meeting you alone in the crowd, couldn't help but notice your smile. While everybody else around us is going about, can we just stop and talk a while?_"

Natsume closed his eyes as he listened intently to her voice, and understanding the lyrics. She was no superstar, but her voice is enough to make him yawn in drowsiness.

"_I've been often told our world's growin' old, and that friends are harder to find. Do tell me more about yourself; we could share a thought or two. Now, who would mind?_".

"_Maybe then we could go for a ride, drive down to the countryside. Get away from the gray and frenzied hurly-burly of the city life_".

Natsume smirked a he remembered driving towards Nagoya, and spending the Obon festival with her.

"_Early yet to say what lies ahead, it's the first day of the rest of our lives. Can we just stop and talk a while, get to know each other? Who are we to know? Love could be waiting at the end, 'round that bend and so, let's stop and talk a while…"_

"_Natsume…? Are you still there?"_

"I like the last part".

"_Which part?"_

"Never mind. I'll sleep now, thanks. Goodnight and please stay safe".

"_Okay. Goodnight, stay safe too_".

* * *

End of Chapter 9

**AN:**

So here's chapter 9. I came up with a 'style' in this page/chapter (the top part..?), and it will be the same in the succeeding ones. :D Anyway, I deeply apologize for featuring an unpopular song, you can google it if you want, but still, I'm sorry.. I just had a feeling it fits them.

Oh, and the 'last part' that Natsume liked was... Well I think you already know.

Liked it? Hate it? Lemme know what's on your mind.. Review! ;)


	10. Nights (part 2)

**Chapter 10**

**Nights (Part 2)**

* * *

.

"Kazumi, the launch is on the 31st, and from the looks of it, I don't think you can catch up. But I do believe in your potentials. Hence, I called you here to have updates on your future plans", Narumi stated across the table.

"I'm not interested in designing clothes, but you'll need me for strategies in marketing and advertisements. I'm also connected to a lot of elites that would make our ratings high. Since you called me here, I'll tell you a fraction of my plan".

"One of which is promoting Mikan to head designer. She can have her own office and work with her own staff".

Narumi furrowed his forehead in deep thought after hearing his suggestion. They had thought of promoting Mikan, but it's not the right time yet.

Narumi answered in an awkward tone, "Well, we already agreed on promoting her _after_ the launch, but if you have reasons, then I think we might reconsider".

"Like I said, I have connections with tons of elite consumers, and by 'elite', I meant they won't settle for anything less. They would be more eager to buy our line if the designer is an elite herself. I'm not saying Mikan is inadequate, but naturally, people would procure something sophisticated from head to toe".

"Think of what the people would say if they found out the designer is a nomadic unemployed individual", Kazumi pressed.

"I also have personal reasons. I admit I've been hard on her since the day we've met, and now, as an uncle, as a _family_, I want to give her something as an apology".

Hiashi and Narumi didn't say anything. Yes it would be wise to follow Kazumi's suggestion, and hearing that he wanted to appease Mikan, Hiashi approved his idea without second thoughts.

* * *

"Seriously?!" Mikan screeched loudly that other costumers in the café turned towards her direction. She immediately bowed her head shyly as an apology for her impolite deed, and continued with her current ordeal.

"When did that happen?" she whispered.

"I already told you: last night, after you went inside the building". Natsume answered in annoyance.

"Why didn't you call for help? You could get hurt".

"But I wasn't. Anyway, I have faith in my level 4 Judo skills". He's not planning on telling Mikan the truth, that it was _her_ that they're after, thus he played it cool again.

"Your level of arrogance is _way_ beyond the top", she sighed and Natsume just shrugged and sipped his latte.

It's still 8:30 in the morning, and they decided, well, _Natsume_ decided they have breakfast together. It has been a while since he had a decent one.

"Natsume, I have to go. Ji-chan said we're discussing something urgent".

"Okay", and with that, they shuffled from their table and went on their way.

Going to Yukihira Co. wasn't as bad as last week anymore, and Mikan can finally go inside without having to worry about meeting a daunting relative. In fact she's even eager to have a conversation with Kazumi. It's like she's talking to her father. Being an optimist, she always has that nature to shrug off any bad memory of him, and to have a new, fresh start. It's futile effort to be trapped in the pains of the past and being incapable of just living your life.

Her morning is great so far, after having breakfast with Natsume. And she's having a hunch that it's about to get better.

And it did.

She's been summoned to the Board room because they announced her promotion. The Board is there, as well as Kazumi and Narumi. They said she'll be the head designer and will be given her team. She'll have an office along with her subordinates, gallery, and most of all, a tight strict schedule. Since she's now employed again, she's not granted of having much time for extraneous activities anymore. She could still hang out with her friends, but not as often as when she's still laid off.

"Don't thank us Mikan. Kazumi was the one who endorsed you", Narumi stated, briefly angling his head towards Kazumi.

"Really? Oh _thank_ you Uncle Kazumi! Thank you very much!", Mikan said and she launched herself to Kazumi and hugged him.

"I'm glad you liked it Mikan, but seriously, it's not just because of me. You deserve this position, you've worked hard".

"He's right Mikan, congratulations", Hiashi butted in.

"Well then, this will be effective next week. For now, we still have to clear your office and finalize your staff. If you want, you could pick them yourself".

"I'd love to", Mikan eagerly smiled and bowed her head to the Board.

Her day really is surprisingly splendid, it's like nothing can ruin her day, and it's not even ten o'clock. Not a bad morning.

* * *

"Hotaru!" cheerfully screamed towards Hotaru.

Hotaru lowered her specs and eyed her sceptically. She's used to her child-like attitude, but seeing the water forming on her lower lids, which she assumed would be tears of joy, she knew there was something.

"Guess who's been promoted to head designer?" she enthusiastically asked.

Hotaru's lips stretched into a wide smile and grabbed her best friend's hands. "For real? When? How? Why?"

Mikan jumped up and down, while hugging Hotaru. "Just this morning, and guess who pushed on my promotion…"

"Who?"

"Uncle Kazumi, that's who!"

"Wait, _Uncle?_ You're now friends with him?"

Mikan nodded childishly and hugged Hotaru even tighter. "Yes, we've settled our issues, and well, we're friends now."

Hotaru smiled tenderly, "That's really great to hear Mikan, congratulations. I guess a stupid like you got what it takes to be an heir after all", she teased.

Mikan pouted and pulled away. "I was teasing. Oh you really are stupid if you believe that. Come here", Hotaru said and pulled Mikan for another embrace.

"This calls for a celebration. Tomorrow?" Hotaru suggested, now taking a seat on her couch.

"Sure! My treat. But, I don't know about tomorrow. Natsume and I are fetching Ruka from the airport."

"Ruka?"

"Oh, it's his best friend."

"Well then, count him in!"

Mikan argued no more, thus Sunday night will be booked for another get-together with an extra scoop of Natsume's best friend Ruka.

The next day, Mikan prepared herself. Half an hour in the bath, another half in digging her closet for something casual to wear, and another half for the last touches. She wants to wear something that'll make her look respectful, but not to the point of wearing formal attire, something that says 'I'm friendly, but I'm busy' look. In the end, she opted for a white studded tunic, a pair of PU trousers and red pumps that matches her red Prada handbag.

They stood at a busy hallway lined by people who are also waiting for their family's arrival. Natsume held a cardboard that says 'Ru-chan'. Ruka's mother used to call him that nickname when they were still kids, and Ruka greatly rejects the idea of being called as such. The hall was then gradually filled with eager people from the plane, pushing carts and luggage and into the waiting arms of their families.

A tall blonde man with blue eyes, who's dragging his baggage, smiled affectionately and shook his head as he saw the card 'Ru-chan'. He walked closer towards Natsume and took his sunglasses.

Natsume smiled while fanning the cardboard he's holding and was surprised as he was being pulled into a quick embrace, though it was more of a chest bump.

"Are you aware that you're embarrassing yourself?" Natsume stoically said, turning his head on both sides as if giving him evidence to prove his point.

"I'm already embarrassed anyway", Ruka shrugged, still not letting go of his smiling aura. He was embarrassed not because of suddenly hugging Natsume out of nowhere, but responding to the name Natsume wrote on the board.

"Welcome back Ru-chan".

"Natsume! I told you never to call me that anymo—" Ruka paused as he saw Natsume wasn't alone.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you Miss…"

Natsume instantly turned and gently pulled Mikan from behind, "I forgot. This is Mikan Yukihira. Mikan, this is Ru-chan. Ruka Nogi".

As always, Mikan gave her warmest smile and shook Ruka's hand. "It's so nice to meet you Ru-cha…"

"_Please, _call me Ruka, the pleasure is mine Ms. Mikan".

Instead of shaking Mikan's hand, he tipped it up, and gently placed a kiss on the back of her palm. Mikan was then taken aback at his sudden gesture, and withdrew her hand awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm used to greet ladies that way. Hehe" he nervously said.

"He's half French", Natsume cleared. "Anyway, we'll have some getting-to-know-you act later. For now, let's get you refreshed from jetlag".

"Sure. I hope my first day in Tokyo is filled with activities you _planned _Natsume…".

"Of course Ru-chan, what do you take me for?" they chuckled.

"Anyway, Mikan here's promoted, so she and her friends are throwing a party. Drinks are on Mikan. Are you in?"

"Absolutely. Count me in!" Ruka enthusiastically stated.

Mikan grinned as she remembered Hotaru saying the same thing. The two probably could get along _just_ fine.

* * *

Their night was clothed in merriment. For the second time, they occupied the VIP lounge on the night club Tono's brother is running. They didn't stay that long since it has been announced on TV that the city is under low pressure area, and it could rain within the week. However, they made sure they had fun before they leave.

Especially Sumire, who found a new target.

"So, you're a vet, and I'm a vet. Do you think you could visit my clinic some time?"

Ruka adjusted himself, more like _distanced_ himself from Sumire and answered in an awkward tone, "Well, I-I'll think about it".

Mikan grabbed Hotaru from slumping on the couch, and into the counter near Ruka and Sumire.

"A martini please".

Ruka saw from the corner of his eye two figures on his right. He turned and saw a black-haired girl, with a calm façade staring back at him. Hotaru never give an expression, but this time, she plastered on her face an annoyed look.

"Staring much?" she coldly spoke.

Mikan nervously butted in, "Hotaru! I'm so sorry Ruka, this is Hotaru Imai, my best friend".

Ruka just smiled, and answered "No, it's okay. Pleased to meet you Hotaru-san".

"That's _Imai_ for you".

"O-okay, Imai-san" Ruka sheepishly chuckled.

Hotaru answered no more thus she turned her face away from him, and Mikan grabbed the opportunity to ask Ruka about Natsume.

"Ruka, I've been meaning to ask. Is Natsume allergic to alcoholic drinks?"

Ruka choked on his drink, and looked around to find Natsume. Thankfully, he was busy talking to Tono, and was beyond ear shot.

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it. But yeah, similar ballpark".

"Oh I see. My apologies, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. Of course, his fiancé could be curious about him".

Mikan's eyes were pried open in surprise, "Wait, you know about that?"

Ruka scratched the corner of his eyebrow and answered nervously, "Now it's my turn to say sorry... Natsume told me".

"It's fine then. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Positive."

"Anyway, is… Nastume dating a girl back at your place?"

Ruka chuckled briefly and answered, "I'm really in no place to tell you this but, no. I mean, he _had_ few crushes, but he never wanted to be in a relationship"

Mikan giggled sheepishly realizing that she should ask those things to Natsume himself and not from anybody, she answered, "I'm really sorry, I won't ask you about Natsume anymore…"

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Natsume was hanging out with Tono and Tsubasa, knowing they share one thing in common: how to win a girl in one minute.

Amidst their conversations, Natsume noticed Tono's hair, very sleek and falls into place. He remembered the silhouette of the man he followed last Friday having the same figure as Tono, but he assumed at once that he was just imagining things.

"Uh… Tono-san, is your hair always that straight?" Natsume asked

"Oh, this? Yeah, I like to keep it in this shape", he answered, taking a handful of his hair.

Natsume wanted to investigate further, "You said your job was?"

"I'm a lawyer,"

"Tough work, I see".

"Nah, not as tough as yours. Hehe. I still have time to play around, like this, for example".

"I see, so you must've seen who won the match on the preliminaries", Natsume pressed, appearing calm and welcoming on the outside.

"Oh bummer! I was out late last Friday night; I missed the entire game man! Who won?"

"Didn't saw it either", he shrugged.

His suspicion is taking over half of his anxiety. Other half of him says that it's completely coincidental. There are billions of people in this world that could have the same posture and schedule as the man he saw last Friday. And Tono is no exception. He _is _a friend of Mikan and he saw no reason for him to be doing such thing.

_Yet_.

Anyhow, he decided to let it slip, and drove Ruka and Mikan home. Ruka is staying in his place for the night, until he could get a condo of his own. Besides, they missed the feeling of having slumber parties.

Ruka was in his PJ's when he slipped a bottle of milk from the fridge and filled two glasses. He gave one to Natsume and both were seated in front of the TV.

"Say, Natsume, Mikan is alright. She's pretty, and caring and all",

"Hn".

"She asked me if you've dated other girls before".

Natsume insides twitched and turned to face his best friend, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her you don't want to be in a relationship".

Natsume nodded his head and sipped from his glass.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, I think you guys are getting serious. I mean, _you_ seem to be serious in her."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I can't".

"Well, I'm just saying. Life is short. You're bound to find a girl at your age."

Ruka continued, "But Natsume, you know yourself better than I do. You know your capabilities."

Natsume sighed and looked down as he said "I know."

* * *

The next days, Mikan is getting the hang of her new office and staff. It's nearing their launch now and every hand is needed for it to be successful. Natsume however, is having a hard time planning every night just to slip Mikan from danger, at the same time bringing her home early to avoid stress in the morning. It's even harder for him since the snatcher is now the one who appears randomly.

He's running out of excuses to be with Mikan every night, and thankfully, Mikan is not giving a fit. He almost even slipped in telling Mikan about his encounter last week. But on this fateful night, God gave him an opportunity to escape from thinking too much.

Mikan was curios of his condo, and she keeps nagging him about bringing her to the park next to his apartment. It's not that big, just a place where old people can exercise and sports-minded people to jog few laps.

Of course, Natsume took the opportunity of not making excuses anymore, and he parked his car on the parking lot next to the park.

They walked until they reach the end.

However, they heard the thunder clapped loudly, and noticed thick clouds erasing the stars and moon. In less than a minute, few droplets were now falling and sprinkled the area. On instinct, the two ran back towards the car, but the raindrops increased in volume.

It rained hard.

And now, before they could reach Natsume's car, or any shaded place, they're heavily soaked, and dripping wet.

Natsume didn't want his car to be soaked from their clothes, and he didn't want Mikan to catch a cold either. Thus he was left with no choice.

"Let's get you changed in my place", he said in between quivers.

"O-okay." And the two hurriedly went inside the building, leaving wet tracks behind.

They entered the room in a flash and Natsume turned on all the lights, highlighting every corner in his unit. He fished for a spare towel from the closet and offered it to Mikan.

"Here, dry yourself first and you can clean your clothes after."

"What about you?"

"I'll use the guests' comfort room. The bathroom's on the left." And with that, he disappeared into the said place.

Mikan examined his home. The furniture was similar to that of his office, but it was more beautiful than the other. Everything was clean. Even the couch was dressed smoothly. The carpet looked as if he didn't even walk on it. The chandelier was just perfect for the interior designs, and the room was well-ventilated.

She then noticed something that is opposite from what she's seeing. Her wet, muddy shoes are soiling the place!

Thus she hurriedly went to the bathroom and cleaned herself. After stuffing her clothes in the dryer, she went out to find something to wear aside from her already soaked bathrobe.

Luckily, Natsume laid out his oversized white long-sleeved polo and a pair of his long PJ's on the bed, and a note saying 'Wear this'. He didn't want to see Mikan unclothed, thus he just left a note.

The polo reached Mikan's legs that it almost looked like a dress. She left the pyjamas out because it's too long and loose. Mikan's undies dried quicker than her clothes, which made it easier for Mikan to walk around the house without having to worry of being seen through.

She found the stove and boiled soup to soothe her chilling stomach.

Meanwhile, Natsume has just finished grooming himself with a decent nightie, and went straight towards the kitchen. He was stopped in his tracks as he saw Mikan opening the lid of the pot.

He noticed her long slender legs and wet hair that touches her back roughly. He approved how his polo seemed to make Mikan look more beautiful, the way her hands are almost covered with the fabric, the length his polo allowed, and how she stood like a goddess.

He just stared at her as if he's looking at a work of art in a museum. He didn't move, for fear of distracting Mikan and losing sight of his current _view_.

To his dismay, Mikan noticed him standing just few meters from her, and she called out, "Natsume. The soup is almost done. Can you stir it while I go get the bowls?"

Natsume stirred in his place as if he lost his balance, and walked towards her, lowering his sight. He held the ladle and stirred it in a circular motion. Mikan on the other hand was busy reaching out for the bowls up the cupboard. She jumped once, twice, but still couldn't grab hold of anything.

Natsume dared himself to turn his head, and was confined in Mikan's figure. He cursed at the polo for making him feel edgy every time Mikan leap. He felt disgusted of having weird thoughts, but at the same time waits to see how far the polo can go.

He was lost in thought.

Then, he was brought back to reality as Mikan finally managed to get two bowls from the cupboard. He was even more shaken up as he burned his hand on the pot. He quickly jerked his hand away and shook it rapidly, clearing up any evidences of his 'staring' act recently.

Concerned, Mikan placed the bowls on the counter and grabbed Natsume's sore hand.

"Let me see."

Again, Natsume was caught by her face. She was just few inches away from him, and it brought back those weird thoughts and edgy feelings inside him, even more.

He quickly shoved his hand away from her grasp and said, "I-it's fine. Just leave it", and walked away towards the couch.

"Pssh, still acting brave even in pain", Mikan mumbled as she poured soup in both bowls.

The two were settled on the couch and watched TV while emptying their bowls when Natsume wanted to soothe himself by opening a harmless topic.

"You said I'm a deranged monkey from outer space right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know.. It just doesn't fit me."

"Really? Why so? It fits you perfectly for me."

_Why you little-!_

"I'm too handsome to be a monkey, and way too smart to be deranged. Though I kind of agree being in outer space. Coz I'm exterrestrially unique. Also, if I'm a monkey, then so are you", he proudly stated.

Mikan choked on her soup and scoffed, "This jerk, you really _are_ deranged. Handsome my ass!", and chuckled as she find him very hilarious.

Natsume didn't counter; he's amusing himself in seeing Mikan's rebellious reactions and incoherent rebuttals. Besides, they're both used in being silent every once in a while. Probably because of spending every night together, they managed to make themselves comfortable with each other. Of course, they now know each other well.

"By the way, you can stay here if you want. I'll drive you home early in the morning."

"I think no. Once my clothes are dried, I'll go home immediately."

"Yeah right, as if this rain is showing any signs of stopping."

"It will", Mikan assured him.

Natsume held the remote and switched the channel.

The two both gulped silently as the screen flashed an erotic scene in 'Breaking Dawn' where Bella was topped with a naked Edward, and were busy doing their 'love-making'.

Mikan pressed her lips tightly and lowered her head as she felt her cheeks turn beet red. They may be comfortable with each other, but things like this were never mentioned. She coughed once to show her discomfort, and Natsume immediately switched the channel.

They coughed together as HBO showed a scene in 'Friends with Benefits', where they did their first 'with-emotions' _act_.

"I-I-I kind of love animals. Let's see Animal Planet", Natsume shuddered and Mikan nodded her head hastily.

This time for sure, they'll watch TV comfortably.

To their dismay, the host narrated, "_And that's how monkeys mate. The female usually…_"

Mikan's mouth dropped, and Natsume couldn't move. Seeing the two monkeys 'mating' dropped a bomb between the two and both have one thing in mind:

Awkward.

Natsume could not bottle up his thoughts anymore, and the cold isn't helping him feel at ease. In fact it's even adding up to the lightning-like feeling inside his stomach. Mikan on the other hand feel absolutely the same with the addition of regretting calling Natsume a monkey, and sitting beside him in the couch with his body heat brushing against her skin.

The two chorused in unison:

"I need a drink", Natsume said.

"I n-need to sleep", Mikan stuttered.

And the two went on separate ways, Natsume on the kitchen, and Mikan finding her way back to his bedroom. _His _bedroom.

_Damn! I should've slept in the couch! Stupid!_

Mikan carefully slipped inside the duvet and found his bed utterly soft. She smelled the pillows, only to find Natsume's scent still intact. She smiled as she pressed her face deeper and inhaled the Calvin Klein perfume on the sheets.

Natsume slipped a fruit wine from the cupboard and stared at the city from the glass wall. He traced with his fingers a raindrop sliding down. He's pacified right now, but Mikan's image wearing his polo still lingers in his mind. He still remembers the toned creamy legs that urged his hands to touch and verify how smooth it was. He still remembers the tingly sensation inside him as he watched the polo going up her thigh, and makes him wanting the polo to go all the way upwards.

"Damn", he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was stirred in his thoughts as thunder clapped loudly and flashed a lightning bolt in the sky.

At once, Natsume thought of Mikan. He hurried towards his bedroom thinking how scared Mikan is after hearing the thunder.

He opened the door and was surprised to find Mikan lying comfortably on the bed as if not hearing anything.

Mikan rolled to her side and asked, "What is it Natsume?"

"I thought you're scared of thunder, so I came to see you. You seem to be fine, so I'll just go back to the kitchen."

"You thought I'm scared of thunder? Haha.." she chuckled.

"Yeah, I forgot how _tough_ you are. I guess even ghosts can't scare you huh", he said as he exited from the room.

The word _ghosts_ freaked Mikan out that she quickly leaped from the bed and ran towards Natsume who was now about to close the door.

She grabbed hold of his arm, as if her life depends on it.

Surprised, Natsume turned to look at Mikan and felt how she shivers in horror.

"What?"

"I'm.. I-I'm" she stuttered and mumbled "scared."

Natsume smirked in disbelief and entertainment, "So the great Mikan Sakura is scared of one thing after all", he teased.

Mikan pouted, still not letting go of his arm, "Stop teasing me…". If there is one thing Mikan is scared of, it's ghosts. She can face any frightening stuffs like snakes, worms, thunder, adrenaline gigs and the like, but _not_ ghosts.

Natsume chuckled, "Alright, I'll keep you company until you calm down".

They sat on the bean bags facing the glass wall, staring as the rain showered the entire city. Natsume was right. It's not stopping.

"So, why exactly do you not want to be in a relationship?" Mikan asked.

Natsume glanced at her, surprised of Mikan's sudden question.

"Because… I'm unworthy."

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed and said "No you're not. If there is someone here being unworthy, that'd be me."

Natsume scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. You're close to perfect. I can't find anyone who has the same heart as yours. You're worthy to be loved, _everyone_ is. And everyone is worthy and capable to love."

"I hope I believe you."

Mikan sighed. _Why can't you see how great you are? Why can't you see that I like you?_

Sure, Natsume is cocky, but that's only him covering up how he disliked himself. If he's really egotistical, then he wouldn't bother putting himself in a troublesome situation of picking Mikan and making sure she's safe. If he's self-centered, then he shouldn't have sleepless nights thinking of her safety.

Mikan wanted to dig deep inside him, to know how he became like this. After all those days spent with each other, she fell for him. Not because of his obvious good looks, but because of his soul. There's something utterly pure and divine she's feeling every time she thinks about it, and even after hearing Hotaru's continuous insinuations about playing with him, she just can't.

She wants him to feel good about himself, and not just sulk in the shadows of fear. She didn't know why, but deep inside her, she only wants nothing but his welfare.

She didn't know what's left to do to convince Natsume, thus she stood up and walked towards him. She leaned down, held both of his cheeks, and boldly kissed his forehead, then she went lower to his nose, and stared deeply in his ruby eyes.

Natsume was stunned by her move.

She slipped her hands away from him and stood upright, but before she could get away, Natsume held her hand, and the other pulled her by the waist. She felt herself being hauled quickly and was then strangled in Natsume's powerful grip.

Before she could think of anything, her system was shut down by his next move.

As if the world was in slow motion, he lowered his face closer, shutting his eyes as he pressed harder, into the soft pink lips in front of him. Mikan's eyes widened in shock, but were later closed as she met him.

He kissed her.

He let go of all his bottled thoughts and feelings and just focused on the blissful sensation the way their lips made contact. Her soft lips erased all his worries pent up from last week, and the way she tastes fogged his mind with want.

Natsume let go of her hand and settled for her waist. The way her curves taunt him urged him to deepen the kiss from just a peck to something more.

He kissed her harder.

Mikan's now free hand occupied itself. She snaked both her arms towards Natsume's neck which made her lips part and respond in full. She clung to him and tipped herself up, trying to be level with him, and to her surprise, it made her hold him even tighter.

They stopped as they gasped for air, their eyes now staring and arms still holding each other, their breathing rugged.

For a moment, they stared like that, but after a while Natsume loosened his grip and settled Mikan comfortably on her feet, still few inches from each other.

He breathed, "Go on a date with me".

Mikan chuckled.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing."

Natsume narrowed his eyes and Mikan added, "You know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about not wanting to spend the night here", knotting her fingers with his hair.

Natsume smirked, "I wonder why that is…"

"_But. _I have few conditions."

Natsume raised his brows, waiting for her to finish her statement.

"_I'll _make breakfast."

"It's settled then."

"Also, I'll take the bed", she proudly stated.

Natsume chuckled and pulled her closer, as if there was any more space.

Staring deeply into her eyes, he mischievously smirked and said,

"Half."

* * *

End of Chapter 10

.

**AN:**

There you go, Chapter 10, big 1-0. :D

How was it? (I'm desperate XD)

I hope it's not moving so fast. If it does, you can always post on the Review box, and tell me what's on your mind ;) Millions of thanks for those who reviewed anyway, I appreciate it so much.

Laters!


	11. Selfish Decisions

**Chapter 11**

**Selfish Decisions**

* * *

.

It was never in her wildest imaginations that she could ever feel a kind of sensation new to her such as last night. Never did she think of spending the night's sleep so close to someone she didn't consider anymore as just a mere friend. Albeit the possibility that it's one-sided, from the emotions they shared last night, she felt hopeful. The next step is frightening, she knew, risky even. But surprisingly, she felt suicidal for the moment.

Her thoughts lingered in her like a security on patrol, but she was side-tracked as she felt a huge lump beside her. She recognized it was a human body, a man's body to be exact. Natsume to be more specific.

She angled her body towards him, and smiled as she saw another beatific façade. One arm as a pillow, the other clutching the duvet across his belly. Mouth partly opened, and lashes that fanned his eyes. His chest rising softly as he breathed.

She fought the urge to touch every detail on his face, but is pointless anyway. Her hands are just itching to initiate contact.

She carefully raised an arm while reaching out. As soon as the distance was lessened, she brushed the back of her fingers from his cheek, down his jaw. She grinned as she felt soft skin touching hers and continued on sliding her index finger down his nose, and smiled even more. She dared herself to touch more, thus she used her thumb to trace the brows above his closed eyes. She was astonished at how the deed made her feel tingly, marvelling the adequate volume of hair that formed a perfect slanting arch.

And then she went down to his lips. Hesitant at first, but she felt surrendering. She ever gently stroked, tracing it from end to end, top to bottom, and noticed a rather unusual sight.

_His lips are pale_.

Before she could even show concern, Natsume stirred in his slumber and Mikan instantly shifted back to her sleeping position and shut her eyes.

Natsume slowly opened his eyes, and squinted as light irritated his vision. He inhaled deep, and scanned his surroundings, attempting to stretch his numb arm, but was interrupted by the woman beside her.

He smirked as he finally got to register what was going on, or what happened. He fixed his eyes on the side of her face, marvelling and reminiscing how he captured her lips and hugged her close. He lifted his arms to pinch her cheek and smirked as he felt it was rather plump.

He was even more pleased as he noticed the restlessness of her eyes. Mikan knew how to lie, but she's not a good actress, and what Natsume does causes her heart to palpitate which in turn defies anything she commands her body, even pretending asleep.

"I can tell you're awake, polka-dotted panties girl", he croaked.

Mikan's eyes shot wide open, and quickly turned her face to glower at him.

"Did you molest me in my sleep?!"

"What? I didn't, and I won't. If I was to molest somebody, I'd always go for the hot ones", he said hoarsely.

"Hot ones, huh. That still doesn't change the fact that you peeped, you perverted deranged monkey!", she scoffed, now sitting up to give power to her rants, and felt a bit hurt not being included in the 'hot ones' Natsume wanted to molest, not that she want to be.

"I thought we're done with monkeys from last night?"

Mikan blushed, shaking off the memory on the couch. "Don't change the subject."

"Fine I won't. But let me just add one important thing: it wasn't my fault your underwear is clear underneath my polo."

Mikan flushed even more, "E-even so, you peeked!"

"I _told_ you already. I didn't peep, you _showed_ it to me."

Mikan opened her mouth to fire her counterattack, but later opted to stop the opportunity of embarrassing herself more. Besides, she can't formulate a powerful retort, not when she's arguing with Natsume.

"I-I'll just go toast some waffles..", and she exited from the room, heading towards the fridge.

She hurriedly poured the batter on the waffle iron, and another to the pan with butter. She fried bacons and eggs, and started the coffee maker. After half an hour ransacking his kitchen, she set the table near the glass wall facing the city clothed in early sun's light. As soon as she draped the apron back to the rack, she saw from the farthest corner of the cupboard, piles of about a box of medicine bottles.

Natsume on the other hand, finished his bath and started towards the kitchen. He eagerly grabbed a chair and sat down, utensils at the ready, and instead of having a hungry face, he plastered a sceptical look.

"Is this poisoned?"

"Of course not! ", she growled and continued her recent discovery, "What are these Natsume?", grabbing one plastic bottle above.

Natsume rose up and placed the bottle back to the cupboard, "My vitamins. Ruka sent them, we like to keep in shape."

"So, are _you_ in shape?" Mikan challenged, though she already know the answer.

Natsume shrugged and tugged the hem of his shirt and raised it high enough to show those manly lumps on his abdomen. He was not the sporty-built type, but he has that body that is ideal to every woman's taste.

He smirked as he saw the startled look on Mikan's face. So like him, she's also controlled by the dictates of hormones. After all, she _is_ a mass of hormones.

Mikan flushed, and nodded approvingly, "Y-yeah, you're in shape."

_God!_

"Le-let's just eat", she continued, stealing glances on his stomach.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, they hurriedly prepared to leave. Tomorrow's the launch and Mikan's got a big day ahead of her. So to save time, she decided to take a bath and use her clothes from last night, and just grab new clothes when they're back at her place. She was in a hurry, but she still managed to allot time to marvel at his shower gels and aftershaves. The fact that they'll have the same scent didn't bother her that much. In fact, she liked it; her and Natsume sharing almost all utilities. There's something domestically romantic about it that she's certain Natsume also noticed.

Natsume pulled up in front of her apartment, just for her to change clothes. After a short while she came back wearing a breezy outfit: a blouse tucked behind a floral skater skirt, both made of thin fabric.

Natsume eyed her from head to toe as she settled on her seat and grinned, "You really like it when I see your undies huh?"

A vein popped in Mikan's head and she answered, "I'm not showing my underwear to you! Also, these may be thin, but I made sure it's free from perverted eyes like yours."

"Alright, alright, I won't fry your head. And yes, they're not revealing…", he assured her and continued by murmuring "But I can still visualize."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just commented on the sidewalk's new paint" he answered lazily.

Mikan cocked her head side by side, "Where?"

Seeing her innocent look, Natsume grinned and rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath, "Stupid."

* * *

As expected, Yukihira Co's manpower all concentrated on the event tomorrow, though not as occupied as the Creatives and designers. Mikan, as the head, carries a checklist of the things needed. She double-checked the stage, the programme, guest lists, dresses, press, etc. She had no break time, or any free time to even go to the comfort room and re-touch, or entertain casual conversations. She didn't even have time to drink the latte Natsume gave her.

Natsume thought she might be exhausted and could use some refreshment, thus he bought two lattes from the nearest café. He was asked to help in the preparations since he's Kazumi's partner, and a shareholder of the company. He carried two cups and went straight towards Mikan who's now rushing in every direction to attend to almost every concern from different departments.

"Mikan. Here", he said as he approached her.

"Thank you very much Natsume, but I really have no time to drink that, or if I could somehow manage to snatch a minute, that'll be cold by then", she apologetically said and continued, "But thanks anyway," and kissed him on the cheek before running towards the stage directors.

Natsume smirked at the gesture, and walked back to his temporary office still carrying the cups in his hands. Coincidentally, Narumi was headed the same way and the two met halfway. Narumi noticed the untouched latte in Natsume's hand and suggested on having it instead.

"Nice timing Natsume-kun, I'm very thirsty", he said attempting to grab the cup, but Natsume jerked his hand away right before Narumi could even touch it.

"Oh? That belongs to no one right?" Narumi asked, disappointed.

"Um, I'm sorry but… I own 'em. I drink _two_ cups ", he countered. He doesn't want anybody touching stuffs that he bought _exclusively_ for Mikan, not even her uncle, hence he had no choice but drink the two lattes. He brushed past him as he alternately sipped the cups and leaving the downed Narumi behind.

The day passed by without them noticing, and the sky was gradually covered with dark blue clouds. This signals their work is done, and so the employees concluded their operations and went straight back home. Mikan stretched both her arms and yawned as she made a quick recap in her checklist. Seeing all the boxes checked she hurriedly went downstairs.

Natsume dropped her at the usual spot, and drove back home. They needed their strengths for tomorrow's event thus they no longer made room for arguments, head-frying conversations and the like, and just concentrated on the launch. Tomorrow was Mikan's crowning moment, and Natsume's introduction to the press, and so they both made sure they'll be at their best.

* * *

Sunday morning, Mikan agreed on changing at Hotaru's place. Sumire, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were invited, and the girls were busy doing their mani's and pedi's and other girly stuffs. The four had white night gowns as the theme required, and were curling their hairs. Hotaru opted on wearing a daring attire; a v-neck plunging neckline A-line satin dress, with sequins showered monochromatically below the hemline. Mikan approved her look, with a little 'naughty' edge to it; unusual for Hotaru's attitude.

Nonoko and Anna both wore a dip hem cocktail; only the designs and neckline were different. Sumire wore a backless halter mermaid dress with a shawl covering her bare back. As a fashion designer, Mikan added jewelleries and other nicks to give more powerful impact on their dresses.

At around 5 pm, the limousine was now ready to fetch them. On cue, the girls descended down the staircase as if they're princesses and gracefully scooted inside the limo.

Natsume and Ruka didn't take long in grooming themselves. Both had white tuxedos and shoes, and feeling contented by their looks, drove towards Yukihira Co.

The place was packed with guests, press and fashion critiques, prancing their white dresses around. The candle-lit tables with white mantle, and the crystal chandelier that rose few feet above them, gave the place an elegant edge. In front of them was a huge runway for the models to strut, lined with lights and decorations, as well as the camera-men.

Not long after all the guests arrived, the event was opened by Hiashi and the entrance of the models. The theme for this line is Autumn; colourful dresses with autumn shades.

The first few models displayed a sequin and beaded dress that has been worked in a diagonal chequer-board pattern of multi colours, folkloric and boho prints, as well as painterly effects. Everywhere the models went, the camera follows, noting every detail of the dress. The second batch wore a loosely knitted dress with fur trimmed hems that almost looked like cashmere in winter. This served as an introduction for the winter's next fashion trend. More models displayed the company's designer clothes until the last batch presented a line that reflects autumn: bright colors of tomato red to iris purple shades.

As the models walked across the runway, flickers of cameras blinded their visions, and the loud applause of the audience plugged their ears. When the various batches already had their chance of being displayed, the host beamed from his microphone the names of the designers, as well as the head designer, Mikan. The artists in white made their way towards the center stage and the clappings increased. Mikan had a different entrance; the backdrop parted slowly, and out Mikan went.

From afar, Natsume's lips parted and astonishment crowded his eyes. Ruka noticed his being immobile, and smiled as he saw his best friend was swept off his feet.

She wore a one-strapped A-line chiffon dress, with a long slit on the left side. Black embroidery topped with Swarovski crystals hugged half her curves from the strap down to where the slit starts. The flowy floor-length dress complemented her smoky eyes and French braid updo, and the crystal jewelry finished her outfit.

After Mikan's message and Natsume's introduction to the mass, the next segment of the program took place: dancing. And so the crowd searched for their partners, and are eager to waltz across the marble floor, and to be serenaded with a romantic symphony from the band.

Amidst the white throng scattered randomly, Ruka shoved his way towards a statuesque lady sipping a punch, in hopes of getting a partner. It was Hotaru. Surprised, Ruka sheepishly smiled, and felt a bit disappointed that it was her, but somehow he was stunned by her innate beauty. Boldly he offered his hand to Hotaru who eyed it sceptically, but later took it and let herself be pulled towards the center.

Few steps away from the center, Natsume was impishly smirking as he saw Mikan gaining distance towards him. Every move and step Mikan makes, the dress gracefully follows, as well as Natsume's breath hitching. He looked down and saw a familiar view; the slit opened the dress to show one toned leg of Mikan and Natsume's becoming edgier every time she steps.

"You look _very_ stunning", he stated all the while eyeing her from head to toe.

"So are you."

Mikan approved how he maneuvered his outfit. He wore a knitted black turtle neck top covered with a gray vest and a tuxedo. He brushed his hair upward, but still leaving the natural ruggedness that greatly added to his masculinity. His stud was now visible, and surprisingly it complements his attitude. Instead of tucking a black napkin inside his pocket square, he placed the handkerchief Mikan gave (or he stole) inside.

Mikan chuckled as she saw the floral designs on her hanky and assured him that he hadn't disobeyed any fashion norm by his act. In fact, she liked it how he seemed to look a lot different, not to mention hotter, than anybody else in the place.

Natsume snaked his arm around Mikan's waist and pulled her close as he said, "May I have this dance?"

The sudden act made Mikan mount both her hands on Natsume's shoulder and chuckled as she replied, "Don't make me fall pervert."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall anywhere or to anyone. Only to me", he whispered on Mikan's ears only and the two waltzed around, following a rhythm they instinctively know.

Mikan was smiling irrationally as she leaned closer on Natsume's chest, feeling contented and just happy. The way his arms locked around her made her feel secure and cared; the kind of feeling that should be given by her father, the kind of feeling she hadn't felt before. She noticed some girls are giving Natsume a flirty gesture, and she immediately hugged him tighter, giving them a 'he's mine' look. She closed her eyes as she savoured the moment, not wanting it to end. She smiled for the second time as she pondered why she was given something as wonderful as this, as wonderful as him. But she immediately opened her eyes as she remembered this did not come free.

She made a bargain.

Natsume held her as if it's his first time. As usual, her curves taunt him, inviting him to never take his hands off them. He took the upper hand in directing wherever they go, and he felt utterly contented knowing Mikan placed her trust in him. Her lithe body looked so fragile in his hold that he felt almost over-protective, not wanting others to touch, look, or hurt her without his consent. The way he held her made it clear to people especially to those who had interest on Mikan, that he doesn't share, and that this person belonged to him entirely. In fact, he glared to every male that attempts to exchange partners with him. He grinned as he thought that this was his first time, and he's unworthy of feeling something as wonderful as this, of having something as wonderful as her. A thought then halted his smile: he made a bargain.

.

"_I asked her on a date", Natsume said as he and Ruka took their tuxedos._

"_That's good. What'd she say?"_

"_Nothing", Natsume shrugged._

"_Just give her some time… I told you so,"_

"_Told me what?"_

"_That you're serious in her."_

_Natsume scoffed, "I-uh-well… Never mind, I'll just cancel it."_

"_Don't. I know you want to."_

"_Ruka I can't."_

_For a moment they were silenced, and then Ruka asked "Do you like her?"_

_Natsume pressed his lips together and sighed, "Yes. I mean she's clumsy, fragile, stupid, innocent, and…"_

"_Then be with her."_

"_You _know_ I can't."_

_Ruka no longer pushed Natsume into admitting something he already know, and know he isn't capable of. But he's also certain that Natsume's state of mind is somewhat changed and that he could do things he hasn't done before, especially if it's for Mikan. He might not know what's in Mikan that made Natsume become a risk-taker, but it can be said in this aspect, that he saw it coming first._

_Meanwhile, Hotaru and Mikan were having a serious conversation while the others were busy painting their nails._

"_How's our plan?" Hotaru asked._

"_Hotaru… I don't think I can…"_

"_What?! Don't tell me you've fallen for him?"_

"_He's not what you think. He's different."_

"_I've heard that one before… Look Mikan, I'm just concerned of you. Have you forgotten how unstable your heart is in matters like this?"_

"_I-I-I know, but I really like him Hotaru. "_

"_You liked those guys you left too! You told me they're different, and then the next thing I know your feelings for them are gone, and you feel sorry for yourself for being like that."_

_Hotaru paused for a while before continuing, "Look, I'm your best friend, I don't want you to feel that again. But if you really want to be with him then I'm not stopping you. Just don't forget your capabilities."_

_Both were silent, not wanting to increase the pressure._

"_I don't want to hurt him", Mikan said._

"_I don't want to hurt her", Natsume finally said._

"_But," Natsume continued._

"_I want him. Can't I at least want him?" Mikan thoughtfully asked._

"_Yes you can, and that would be very stupid", Hotaru said._

"_Then I'll just be stupid."_

"_You said that would be foolish Natsume."_

"_Then I'll just be a fool."_

"_For once… I'll just be selfish." Natsume and Mikan concluded._

_They both knew they're about to enter a dangerous territory, but somehow deep inside them, they saw a tiny hint of hope that this might turn out well. Although both are just concerned for the other, they bargained it for their happiness. It was selfish yes, but it's only their way of keeping their sanity intact. A famous person once said that happiness and sanity is an impossible combination, but surprisingly it worked for them. After all, they're just mere humans, capable of hurting and be hurt, love and be loved. They can only hope that they'll not regret anything they've decided that moment._

Natsume pulled her tighter, and Mikan hugged him more. Through that gesture they hoped to show their apology, even just slightly. Unknown to the two, they both decided on the same thing.

"I'll go on a date with you."

"What?"

Mikan chuckled, "I _said_, I'll go on a _date _with you."

"Oh…" Natsume grinned, "I though that's what you said".

"I don't want it to be an ordinary date okay?" Mikan reminded him, though it's just her teasing him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do your worst, lover boy", she winked.

Natsume didn't respond, instead he rested his chin on her forehead, but was surprised as a flicker disturbed his eyes. He immediately loosened his grip on Mikan and distanced himself in a casual way. One of the presses just stole a photo of them with bodies so close.

Mikan noticed his sudden uneasiness, and assured him, "Don't worry, we have Hotaru to clear any images on the net."

Having said that, Natsume resumed his recent position and continued not minding the camera near them. They continued waltzing across the floor, not giving a care for other people dancing, or the irritating press, or the sudden stopping of the music.

* * *

End of chapter 11

**AN:**

This one is shorter than I expected.. TT But I updated didn't I? :D  
Anyway, how can I say 'thank you' to all those who reviewed, favorite-ed and alerted this story? I just.. I.. well.. Thank you, very much!

Also, I can't reach out to these guys, so I'll just send my msg for them thru here..

nix: You!... just don't know when to stop making my day wonderful do you? :D Thank you!  
aira: Thank you so much, and yes I won't stop until this is over.. ;)  
yeyey: I hope i can update faster too.. :'( school stuffs are hard nowadays. But I'll make sure I'll update every month. Thanks anyway!  
aim: haha, I never planned to make this mysterious, but well, thank you for noticing that.

How was it? :)) Lemme know 'kay?  
Laters! ;)


End file.
